<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventure into the Devildom by MrLucifer66613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468785">Adventure into the Devildom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLucifer66613/pseuds/MrLucifer66613'>MrLucifer66613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLucifer66613/pseuds/MrLucifer66613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoife was just a barely powerful witch. All she could do is place spells into crystals, or enhance the crystals latent ability. She never did work with Celestials or Demons, unlike her fore mothers. Then suddenly, everything changed when the servant of the Prince of the Devildom came to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the Devildom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There may be some explicit smut or violence at some point in here, but I'm mostly just playing with my writing capabilities as my main book I'm writing has puttered to a halt unfortunately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoife stared at her now empty bedroom. She could see the lines caused by the furniture blocked the sun on the walls, the only markings now showing that someone used to live here. Walking around the room, Aoife traced the lines left of desaturation of color, stopping where it curved high from the gargantuan bookshelves she used to have against one wall. Her mind drifted to a couple days ago when she was donating almost all of her books to the small library branch nearby. The face of the clerks and libraries were overjoyed by the varying amount of books she had brought. As they were the least funded branch in the city, she figured they deserved the books more than the large central branch. She did sell some of her more, rare books she had collected, but at a high price to overzealous bibliophiles that had been harassing her for her collection for ages now. She made an outrageous amount of money from the three men who had outbid everyone at her tiny little auction she had held.</p><p>Sighing, she moved away and went to the bathroom, giving it one more look to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. Checking under the sink, there was a quiet squeak that rang out as a mouse skittered back and forth. She chuckled and closed the little cabinet doors and continued scanning the small apartment. She checked the kitchen, opening the fridge to make sure she was not leaving behind any food that would rot or mold before the landlords actually would look into the apartment for the next poor tenant who would live here. She checked the cabinets as well. Just a few trash bags that she had left in case she needed to clean more. She grabbed the tiny roll and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. She went to the small living room area, completely ignoring the super tiny dining room that she hadn't even bothered to put a table in because she never had guests. The living room had a few dust bunnies, but nothing else. The television, gaming stations, and couch were gone; sold so she could fund her trip. Man was she going to miss playing games with the person who went by leviachan. They always were fun to play with, even if they had a super jealous streak whenever she actually one a game against them. </p><p>One last time, she looked through her hulking backpack and two duffel bags. Clothing, check. Her important crystals, check. He small tablet computer, check. The small sword, check. Her book of shadows, check. Her mom’s book of shadows. Her hand rested on the worn cover of her mom’s book, soaking in the small amount of her mom’s energy it still carried. Her mind flashed back to the last day she had seen her in the hospital. </p><p>"Now my beautiful warrior, recite back to me the rules." Her mom said softly through the oxygen mask. Aoife sighed.</p><p>"I'm not a warrior mom. Just because my name comes from the warrior princess Aoibh, does not mean you birthed a warrior." Aoife lightly grabbed her mom’s hand and ran her thumb back and forth over her rough knuckles.</p><p>"But you <em>are</em> a warrior Aoife. You fight those demons in your mind every day." The elder smiled softly and poked at Aoife's forehead as she said this. "Now what are the rules for once I'm gone?"</p><p>"Okay mom," she chuckled, squeezing her mom’s hand. "Meditate every day. Make sure I never fall behind on my homework. Continue to fight for my dream. Don't every take of my amethyst or obsidian pendant. Don't-" she paused, her looking around to make sure no one was nearby to over hear her, lowering her voice. "Don't deal with demons." The elder nodded.</p><p>Just a second later, a nurse walked in, a scarily bright smile on her face. "Okay Ms. Byrne," she said pronouncing it bi-er-nay. "Visiting hours are over, and I think we should let your mother rest, don't you?" She asked in a cheery tone.</p><p>Aoife scoffed. "It's pronounced like the word burn. I've told you guys at least four or five times now." She leaned and gave her mom a kiss on the forehead, squeezing her hand one more time before grabbing her school bag and facing the nurse. "I will be back tomorrow. Are there any changes with the visiting hours at that time?" The nurse, who was obviously now faking her smile as it did not reach her eyes, shook her head. "Okay. Keep me updating if anything happens between now and then." She gave her mom a smile and blew a kiss before walking out.</p><p>She had died in her sleep that night, two years ago. Aoife sighed, pulling her hand away from her mom’s book and zipped her backpack up, throwing it on her shoulders. Before grabbing her two other bags, she checked her pockets. Trash bags in the jacket pocket, nothing in her front pockets as women's pants never actually had space for anything in the front pockets, her wallet in her left back pocket connected to the chain on her hip, and her phone in her back right pocket. Her keys were attached to a belt loop by a carabineer. Her dagger was clipped to her hip, and another knife shoved in her boot. Her hand went instinctively to her two necklaces: the amethyst and the obsidian. She had them since the day she first showing signs of being energy sensitive. Her mom had given the amethyst to her as a slight protection to block the energy around her until she got used to it. As her powers grew and her bouts of over-stimulation increased, the obsidian was added to be more of a protection. She now only felt the energy flowing from living objects or objects directly connected to their owner when she came in contact with them. Well, unless their energy flow was terrifyingly powerful of course.</p><p>Aoife had never been a powerful witch. All she could do was imbue crystals, sometimes other objects, with a spell of her choosing. If a crystal had latent power in it, she could enhance that power. And of course, sense the energy of the world around her. She was nothing like her mom. Her mom was talented in many areas of magic. She was an expert at plant magic though. Their property in the small suburb was known as "The Garden of Eden." Her mother had owned enough property to have three houses built, but all there was, was a small house room for her and her mother, and a monumental garden, which she had left open for the community to enjoy. Unknown to the community, her mom used her magic to make everything bloom vibrantly and keep any disease away from the plants. Aoife smiled as a memory of her sitting at the edge of a wading pool near the edge of the property came to mind. She had her feet dipped into the pool, the fish occasionally nibbling at her toes in curiosity as she studies the magic book she had nicked from her mom’s library. She had been so mad when she found out Aoife took the book. Not because it was beyond her level of magic at the time, but because she took it without asking. "Only demons take without asking!" Her mother roared. Even at her young age, she knew her mother abhorred working with demons, and that she was very different from other witches.</p><p>Grabbing the two bags on the floor, she made her way out of the door, closing it behind her. She knew her former landlords would be made if she did not lock the door, since someone might go in and try to steal the fridge. She does not know how it happened, but apparently its happened three other times in the two years she lived in this hole. She made her way down the stairs, struggling a little with the bags, which she is regretting not having a proper suitcase to drag behind her now. Maybe she will purchase one on her way to the airport in the morning.</p><p>"And where do you think you're going Ms. Byrne." She cringes as a voice calls out behind her. She had hoped everyone was asleep as it was after eleven now. She turned around, trying not to look annoyed.</p><p>"You're not my mother, Ms. Smith." The older woman chuckles, still eyeing the bags in Aoife's hands. "Nor are you related to me, nor my keeper." Aoife never liked the older witch. She had pacts with demons. Aoife could never sense their presence as they were lower ranked demons, but she could tell by the tattoo like marks that were littering her arms and hands.</p><p>"I'm simply worried about you my dear. I've heard you sneaking out at odd hours of the night these past few weeks, and you haven't been following your normal schedule during the day either."</p><p>"None of what I am doing is your business, now if you will excuse me, I have things I need to take care of." Aoife turned back to the front door, dropped her apartment and mail key in the slot by the office door, and walked out, ignoring the protests of the elder woman.</p><p>Stepping out into the warm air of the June evening, she grinned. Aoife always like the warm sticky feeling Chicago had, no matter where you were in the city. The closer to the lake you were, the stickier you got. People had always found her weird for it, but for some reason, it made her heart warm every time she stepped outside. She looked both ways, trying to find her car before she remembered she had sold it just the day before. She cursed under her breath and took out her phone. There should be a motel within in walking distance, right? After searching for a few moments, she found that there was actually a motel about a mile away. It would be dangerous walking the streets in this part of town, but she did not want to spend the money she had on a Lyft, which riding in a stranger’s car always gave her the creeps anyway. She wanted to keep as much money as she could so she could go on this trip.</p><p>Aoife started walking, thinking about her plans. She had just graduated, having gotten four majors in the course of six years, shocking the university staff. Psychology, Business Accounting, Computer Science, and English literature. Of course, she had taken a year and studied abroad in China, after all the language and the culture had always intrigued her. Now she was going to travel the world. She had sold her mother’s house two years ago, keeping the most of the money in a savings account, unless she fell short on payments towards school, rent, or other bills. She sold almost all of her belongs, putting the ones she could not carry or bare to part with in a storage unit, paying two year’s worth of rent for the unit up front. And there was of course her mother’s inheritance. She did not expect to receive so much money, especially because they had lived off the kindness of the community and the money her mother had made for tarot readings. But with that money, she was going to be able to survive for a couple years and take a break before going back for her master’s degrees she wanted. Aoife did not know where she was going to go first, she was just going to go to the airport, as for what available flights there are, and choose whichever sound the most intriguing at the time.</p><p>About half way there now, struggling to carry the bags in her hands, she sets them down for a moment and rubs the indents that the handles of the bags were leaving. She looks around, not familiar with this part of the neighborhood. She had always head north, to get to the university as it was located just off of the downtown area, so she wasn't shocked she never paid attention to the area south of her ran down apartment building. Looking down the alley way next to her, she noticed something. The alley was lit well, which was unusual, but that was not what caught her attention. There was something swirling at the back of the alley. Picking up her bags, she moved closer, her curiosity taking over. She was tensed, ready to pull her dagger from her hip if need be. As she got closer, she realized it was the size of a doorway, but ovular. There were swirls of deep purple, blue, and black; they were moving in no particular pattern that she could see. It dawned on her that it was a portal. She set her bags down once more, reaching towards the portal. She knew she could not touch it without possibly being sucked in but she wanted to see if she could sense the energy from it. Her hand came closer and closer, and it wasn't until her fingers were centimeters away until the energy struck her. <em>Demonic.</em></p><p>Aoife stumbled backwards, tripping and landing on her hip. She groaned, rubbing her side and slowly coming to her feet. What was a portal to the Devildom doing here? Why would they just leave a portal standing open down an alley way? Were they trying to get the drunkards and the addicts to think they were seeing things and make them stumble into their realm for them to feast? Aoife shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts. No, no there was no time to contemplate. If a demon came through the portal, she needed to be far away from here. She had stood up to demons before, but if one was powerful enough to open a portal without being summoned, she did not want to be there when it came through. She picked up her bags and turned, and was about to take a step when-</p><p>"Aoife Byrne?" She heard a voice ask in a firm voice. She froze. The energy hit her. The Demon behind her was powerful. She could sense the energy radiating off him. She took in a shaky breath and stepped forward, trying to ignore the fact that the demon knew her name. Then a hand came to her shoulder. She dropped her bags, pulling the dagger from her hip and slashing out before spinning completely to face the demon and taking a few steps backwards. This demon was certainly powerful, but she was not going to let it touch her. The form standing in front of her appeared human. He brought a hand to his cheek to touch where there was a small line of black dripping down his face. He took his gloved hand away, glancing at his fingers and smirking. "Feisty I see, Ms. Byrne."</p><p>"How do you know my name?" She asked, trying to keep her fear out of her voice, not really succeeding. Every time she had run into a demon, she told them a fake name. Honestly, she told most a fake name if she was not required to inform them of her real name. She took a second to look over the demon standing in front of her. He was cloaking he demonic form to look human; not good. That meant he was just as powerful as his energy suggested. He wore something strange though. It looked almost as if it was a....school uniform? She shook those thoughts from her head, clearing her throat. "I asked you a question, demon." She spat the last word out as if it was an insult. She saw the corner of his mouth twitch, but he softened his expression and moved into a pose that could only be described as regal.</p><p>"My name is Barbatos, and I would kindly ask that you use it Ms. Byrne." He took a step forward, and Aoife took a step back. Barbatos sighed. "I am not here to harm you Ms. Byrne. I am here as a messenger, and as an escort." Aoife's brows furrowed.</p><p>"What do you mean, escort?" She was definitely not going to be going anywhere with this demon. The fact that she was even still standing here and not just running was ridiculous.</p><p>"Prince Diavolo is requesting your presence in the Devildom." Aoife's face went pale as that name was dropped. Diavolo, the interim ruler of the Devildom as his father slept, was requesting her presence. What had she done that brought Diavolo's attention to her? While she was not pay attention, Barbatos came with in her sphere, grabbing her wrist and pulling the dagger from her hand. Aoife gasped and tried to pull away, but Barbatos held tightly onto her. "Huh, who would have thought a human would have a blade capable of cutting a demons skin." He shrugged, reaching towards Aoife's hip to sheath the blade. "As I said, I am not here to harm you, and I will trust you with this weapon as long as you do not move to harm me again, understood?" Aoife stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Good. Now I will also say that Prince Diavolo does not mean to harm you either, so if you could please just come along with me willingly, I would greatly appreciate that."</p><p>Aoife stared at him, trying to gauge if he was lying or not. She could tell when humans lied easy, but demons were a little different. They had hundreds of years of practice of how to hide the telltale signs of a lie. She gave up, she did not know if he was or not. Barbatos was obviously mastered the skill of lying if he was lying. "Fine. But could you please let go of me." He smiled a tight lip smile and released her wrist. She picked up her bags and looked back at Barbatos. "Take me to him."</p><p>"This way Ms. Byrne" He gestured towards the portal, waking ahead of her, pausing before reaching to it. "If you have never traveled through portals, you may want to hold onto me. The first few times can be dizzying." Aoife huffed, not wanting any physical contact with the demon. Barbatos took one of her bags and then her hand, moving it so her arm was gripping his bicep. "On wards." They both reached out to touch the portal and were instantly sucked in.</p><p>Aoife dropped her bag and doubled over. No kidding it made you dizzy, she wanted to puke. She felt a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly to soothe her. Looking over, she saw Barbatos squatted next to her, a worried expression on his face. Odd, she thought. Up until this point, the demons she had run into had never showed any form of emotion besides what happened to fall in line with their main vice. Was this because of the fact that Barbatos was more powerful?</p><p>Then the energy hit her. This was the strongest energy flow she had every feel and it felt like it was slamming against her. She could still feel Barbatos next to her, but there were eight other sources that she could feel energy violently gushing from. She was terrified. She took a deep breath and looked up. From what she could see, there were seven demons sat in a row, each with their respective sigil hanging behind their seats. They were all staring at her with different emotions.</p><p>First the man with the peacock in front of him. He seemed to be mildly intrigued.</p><p>Second was the man with the crow in front of him. He seemed bored.</p><p>Third was the man with a snake in front of him. He is not even looking up and looks to be happy while playing a game on what looks to be a phone.</p><p>Fourth was the man with a wolf in front of him. He is smiling, but his eyes are filled with fury.</p><p>Fifth was the man with a scorpion in front of him. He was eyeing her like she was his next meal.</p><p>Sixth was the man with what looked to be a fly or beetle in front of him. He had a pout and was holding his stomach.</p><p>Seventh was the man with a bull in front of him. He looked like he was about to fall asleep, keeping his head propped up on his arm.</p><p>Aoife then looked up at the seat raised up from the rest to find a hulking man with unnaturally bright red hair and golden eyes, staring at her with a small smile on his face, which shifted to a ginormous grin when her gaze fell to him.</p><p>"Welcome to the Devildom!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prince and His Seven Lords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoife is taken to the Devildom by Barbatos, only to encounter some demons that scare her more than Barbatos ever could.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to the Devildom!" His voice boomed loudly through the room.</p><p>Nice acoustics, Aoife mentally noted. How was her brain still making weird comments like this when she was literally standing in front of the ruler of the Devildom himself?</p><p>"Ah, well, I see you are hesitant to speak my dear." Diavolo got up from his seat, slowly moving down the stairs, pausing once he reached the bottom. "I assume you are confused as to why I have summoned you here?"</p><p>"Confused is a way to put it, yes." Aoife's said dryly. Then her face blanched. Why did she just address Diavolo that way? "I-I'm sorry my lord, I spoke out of turn, and not so politely." She stuttered out. Even though she did not exactly respect demons, usually terrified of them, she figured she should speak politely to their ruler.</p><p>Diavolo laughed heartily. "You are fine my dear." Again, with that little, <em>pet name</em>. Aoife did not exactly like that. "I have looked into and your life, you always have been fiery and full of life. It is one of the reasons I chose you to come here." He mused while walking around the table where the seven sat, coming closer to Aoife.</p><p>"I'm sorry my lord, but chose me?" Aoife stammered. She stood as still as she could, trying not to back up as Diavolo approached her, even though she was absolutely terrified of the man in front of her. The energy crashing into her body as he stood so close to her felt like she was going to fall over as if she just stepped into the rapids of a river.</p><p>"Oh, I thought Barbatos would have explained it in some minor detail to you as he came to get you!" He looked at Barbatos, who simply shrugged. "Ah, oh well. Let me explain." He moved closer to Aoife, even though he could tell the girl standing in front of him was tense. "My school, the one that I created and run with the help of the seven lords behind me, is doing an exchange program. We are hosting two students from the Celestial realm, and two students from the Human realm. As well, there are four of our students moving into the other realms; two in the Human and two in the Celestial."</p><p>He paused, looking over the human in front of him. She was pleasant to look it. Her photos did not do her justice. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, freckles spotting underneath them and dancing across her the bridge of her nose. Her lips curved a perfect cupids bow and were a nice deep red, even though she wore no lipstick. Her hair was a beautiful red tone and curled nicely around her face, cascading down her back and beautifully across her bosom. He did not expect her breasts to be so large. They looked like they would even be too big for his hand to hold. From there her curves looked like they would be fun to grab, especially her hips that were wide. In her skinny jeans it was easy to see the muscles underneath, her thighs looking beautiful and her calves to match. She had obviously done a lot of walking. It was a shame that fabric covered almost every inch of her body. Only just above the collar of her shirt was exposed. Even her hands were covered with gloves. He paused, noticing that Aoife was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. He continued.</p><p>"With this exchange program, each student will be in their assigned realms for a year’s time. They will follow the rules and do their tasks as they are assigned by their hosting realm and will write a paper near the end of the year’s time about their experiences, and how each realm could improve their program." Aoife looked like she was about to burst, but obviously was not going to talk until he allowed her. "Yes, my dear?" Aoife let out a sigh.</p><p>"Firstly, if you could call me by my name sir, I would greatly appreciate that." Aoife was not comfortable what so ever at this point. "Secondly, if you have looked into my life, you would know that I do not have dealings with Demons, and am a horrible choice for this program, as you know what I have done to some demons." Her mind flitted back to her last encounter with a demon. She had stabbed him in the eye. Diavolo simply laughed.</p><p>"I do apologize Aoife." He gave her that huge grin of his." Yes, I know how you have treated some of the Demons you have run into in the past, but that is because someone had summoned them to chase you in the past." Aoife looked at him, shocked by his words. "Did you not realize that they were sent to you?" She shook her head, her face seeming to get even paler. "Well, they were. Obviously, they failed their mission set out by the holder of their pact, so they haven't really been useful to the witch or wizard that sent them. Now as to when it comes to dealings with demons, I did have a curiosity of why you have not made a pact with a demon, or even summoned one at all." Diavolo raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me why?"</p><p>Aoife looked down at her feet, attempting to catch her breath. She was starting to get used to the ridiculous amount of energy flowing through the room. Even so, it felt like she was drunk from the sheer proximity to Diavolo. His energy was honestly making her slightly aroused, but she shoved the thoughts that were popping in her head down. Looking back up, she tried to block all emotion from her face. "My mother told me to never make a deal with a devil." She said as evenly as she could.</p><p>Diavolo laughed, turning towards the seven behind him. Most of them kept quiet, but the grin on the man sitting behind the peacock widened, and the one behind the wolf chuckled. "Your mother told you that, did she?" He turned back around, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I don't know why. She had several pacts with demons herself." Aoife stumbled backwards as if she had just been punched. Her mom, had pacts with demons? Even though she had adamantly told her never to do so? "Didn't you ever wonder why your mother dressed so conservatively, even in the hospital?" Aoife's mind flashed back to her mother’s wardrobe. It was all full of bright colors, but it was all long sleeved and long pants or long skirts. No plunging necklines. She never changed in front of you either. "Your mom was hiding her pact marks." </p><p>Aoife fell to her knees. She did not believe it. How could her mother, so adamant about not working the demons, have pacts with them? Her eyes started to tear up, but she quickly wiped the moisture away. Crying in front of Diavolo was not the right thing to do. Showing weakness in front of him was not a good idea. She took a shaky breath and stood back up, looking him in the eyes. "Send me home." There was a moment of silence before he chuckled. </p><p>"Sorry Aoife, but I can't do that."</p><p>"Yes, you can. You're the Prince of the Devildom."</p><p>"Yes, I may be that, but I have already made up my mind. You are to stay here for a years’ time." He leaned in, his face inches from hers. He sees her arm go to her dagger, probably out of instinct. He had noticed the cut on Barbatos face; she had one of the few blades that could harm a demon. "Slow down Aoife." He softly put his hand over hers, moving it away from her dagger. He was faster than her, that was for sure, but he really did not want the chance of getting cut by one of those things. It stung more than anything in the world. "We are not going to harm you. And as we know that you are not a powerful witch, the seven behind me have been tasked to keep you safe. You will also be living with them."</p><p>Aoife had not noticed that the others had slowly moved to stand behind Diavolo, as she was entranced by his gaze. He was not trying to charm her in anyway, but his eyes were frighteningly beautiful. As he moved her hand around gently away from her dagger, she started to calm slightly. No reason to fight if she was going to be stuck here.</p><p>"My Lord, I am no longer a student. I was on my way to take a break from school as I have just graduated. Why would you choose someone who is not looking to attend school?" Aoife's voice was firm, and she continued to speak as respectfully as she could, which seemed to make Diavolo's eyes burn, in desire?</p><p>"You are a bright and smart individual Aoife. You graduated Valedictorian! You also already know of the three realms, so I do not have to explain that to you either, as it seems that information has been removed from the modern-day curriculum of the Human realm." Diavolo sighed and shook his head. "I know you would have wished to be traveling the Human realm at this time, exploring, but I think you will enjoy your time here, and you will still have time to travel your realm after you are done here."</p><p>Aoife knew at this point there was no getting out of staying in the Devildom. She was just going to except her fate. She was probably going to die here, but it did not matter. It is not like anyone in the Human realm would miss her. She was a quiet student, never dealt with other students or professors unless she had to. She never stood out at work but was a good enough employee not to be fired. She was average.</p><p>Diavolo stepped to the side, allowing the others to step forward.</p><p>"Hello Ms. Byrne. May name is Lucifer." He held out his hand, which was gloved in black leather, contrasting his black uniform. Aoife hesitantly shook his hand. "I am the Avatar of Pride, and the eldest of my brothers." He stepped to the side backed, letting the next come up.</p><p>"Hello human, I'm Mammon. I may be tasked with helping keep you safe, but if you get in the way of me making money, you'll pay." Aoife immediately assumed that he was the Avatar of Greed. "I'm the second oldest by the way." He stepped back, only to get hit upside the head by Lucifer. "Ay watch it!" He fumed. Lucifer simply glanced at him and Mammon crossed his arms and turned away from Lucifer.</p><p>"Hello normie, I'm Leviathan. Third born, Avatar of Envy, yada yada," Leviathan said from his spot next to Mammon, not even looking up from the device in his hands. "Just don't get in the way of my gamin and we'll be fine." Aoife rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hello Aoife. You can call me Satan. I am fourth oldest and the Avatar of Wrath." He had stepped forward and Aoife really did not like the look in his eyes. Diavolo, and Lucifer for that matter, may have stronger energies than him, but the look in his eyes looks as if he is about to go on a murderous rampage.</p><p>Then the fifth saunters up, the one that had been staring at her like he was her next meal. "Hello darling! I'm Asmodeus. But you can call me Asmo!" He grabs Aoife's hand and lightly kisses her knuckles. "I'm the fifth eldest, and the Avatar of Lust." He winks, being pulled back by Satan, who seems to be done with his flirtations.</p><p>"I'm Beelzebub. Sixth oldest. Do you have any snacks in your bag?" Beelzebub is holding his stomach as he speaks, and she heard it grumbled inhumanely. He is obviously the Avatar of Gluttony. Aoife shakes her head. "Dang, okay."</p><p>The seventh yawns and looks lazily at her. "I'm Belphegor, Beel's twin, seventh oldest." He looks over at Lucifer. "Can we go home now so I can sleep?" Aoife figures he's the Avatar of Sloth.</p><p>Diavolo claps his hands, catching every bodies attention. "Now that introductions are out of the way! I think we're done here." He looks over to Aoife with his seemingly normal grin. "After you get settled in and finish your first day of school tomorrow, I'd like you to come see me, okay? I'll have Barbatos come get you at the end of class and bring you to my private office." Aoife notices that he stresses on private, and swallows. A private meeting with the Prince of the Devildom. That cannot be good.</p><p>"Ms. Byrne, if you could follow us, we will show you to where you will be living during your stay. Satan, Beel. If you could grab her bags." Beelzebub steps forward and Satan grumbles but steps forward as well, grabbing the two bags sitting on the floor at Barbatos feet. "Come this way."</p><p>Aoife follows Lucifer, the six others trailing behind. They walk in silence as the move through the building. Aoife realizes that it is the school that she will be attending. It looks like any normal school. She had no idea that demons were at this level of being civilized. She just thought it was a pit of burning fire and demons running amuck. She glances over at Lucifer, inspecting the man. Even though he is in uniform, his clothing is obviously tailored to fit him. He looks of lean build, his hair styled so that it was draping down the sides of his face, but not in his eyes. She was curious as to why he wore gloves. She looked back up to his face and saw that he was looking at her with a slight smirk on his lips. Blushing, she moved to look forward. Now that they were out of the school she was entranced with her surroundings. The architecture was beautiful. It was primarily based off the Gothic period, with influences from modern architecture. Gothic architecture was her favorite. She saw it incredibly beautiful and loved the way the arches came to a point, and the spires rose into the sky. She noticed that the sky was dark, littered with stars. Did the Devildom have the normal course of day and night as the Human realm? Guess she would find out soon enough. </p><p>They reached a large house surrounded by a metal work fence. "This is the House of Lamentation. This is where my brothers and I live, and where you will be living over the next year." Aoife glanced over to Lucifer, who pushed open the gate and walked up to the front door. She followed, stepping in, pausing as she saw the gargoyles sitting on either side of the stairs leading up into the house. Framed portraiture hung on the walls, no obvious pattern behind their placement. That annoyed Aoife. If you were going to hang something, do it neatly and with a plan.</p><p>"The stairs lead up to different areas of the house. To the left, are our bedrooms. The second floor holds Beelzebub’s and Belphegor’s, Leviathans, Mammon’s, Satan’s, and Asmodeus's room. The third floor is my room, private library, and study. You are not to go to the third floor unless I call you there." Aoife nods, feeling as if there would be terrible consequences if she did so. "To the right is another library, the music room, entrance to the balconies." Lucifer grabs the bags from Beelzebub and Satan, walking forward. "The main floor houses the ballroom, the dining room, the common area, the living room, the kitchen, and the guest room in which you will be staying." Aoife follows Lucifer through what seems to be what he calls the common area, and past an elegant looking dining room. A few steps further and you arrive at a plain looking door. "This is your room. It may be right off the kitchen, but you do not have to worry about any noise coming through the walls, the insolation is thick enough to cancel out normal level sounds." Aoife nods, taking her bags and pushing her back against the door.</p><p>She looks around the room. There is a large bed pushed against the wall, a small table on one side of the room, and a dresser. There is another door that she assumes leads to the bathroom. Aoife sets her bags down by the bed and moves to go close the door behind her, as she is tired and wants to sleep. Lucifer is standing in the door way though, a device that looks like a phone in his hands.</p><p>"This is a D.D.D. It is modeled after the phones in your realm. Here you will be able to contact myself and my brothers if you need us. You will also receive different tasks assigned to you. Some will have a deadline, and some will not. If you need aid in these tasks, feel free to recruit one of my brothers. As Vice President of the student council and Lord Diavolo's right hand, I do not have the time to deal with anything unless I am assigned to it by Diavolo. If my brothers are refusing to help you, message me and I will make them fall in line." Aoife takes the device and flips it around in her hands. It looks like a phone and seems to function like one too. "School starts at 9am. Breakfast is served at 8am. Your uniform is in the dresser and there are self-hygiene products in the bathroom already for you to use. I would advise you go to bed soon." Aoife nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I need to rest myself." Lucifer closed the door as he left, leaving Aoife in the dimly lit room.</p><p>Aoife did not bother to change her clothing before flopping down on the bed. She was too tired. She needed to sleep before she was surrounded by demons in the morning. She looked at the new device she was given and sighed with relief when she found that there was an alarm capability on it. She set the alarm to 6am and set the D.D.D face down. Pulling the covers from underneath her, she wiggled down and gripped the pillow. At least the bed was comfortable. Her eyes drifted closed and she slowly started to doze off, hoping this was all just a crazy dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy the story so far! I'm trying not to make the chapters super long. Last chapter and this chapter were six pages long in word, and that was single spaced!<br/>I'm already working on the next chapter, and quite honestly it might be post within hours of this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time for School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoife has accepted that she's stuck here for a year. She hates it, but she will roll with it. Now she just has to get through the school day without angering anyone, especially the seven brothers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! This chapter is TWICE as long as the past two. I didn't want to break up these events into separate chapters, so this chapter ended up being scary long. Oops?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoife woke up to the horrendous alarm tone. She groaned, looking at the D.D.D that was sounding and saw the time said 6am. Shutting off the alarm, she sat up and looked around the room. Great, so it had not been a dream. She slid of the bed, going to the dresser to find her uniform. She found a button up shirt, jacket, skirt, stockings, and a pair of shoes. The shirt was short sleeve, which she did not like. She would be wearing her jacket all day. Then at the stockings. They were not thick enough. So sheer that they would be practically see through. Tossing the stockings aside, she went through her bag of clothing, letting out a triumphant noise when she found a pair of leggings that would replace the stockings. Gathering her belongings, she went to the bathroom to shower and change, taking the D.D.D with her to keep track of time. </p>
<p>The bathroom was much larger than she expected. There was the standard toilet, shower with bathtub, and sink, but there was also a vanity table. The bathtub was also ginormous and would easily engulf Aoife's short self easily. The mirrors in the room were ginormous as well. Aoife did not like this. She looked around to see if there was a way to cover the two hulking mirrors. She found some linens that she was able to throw over the vanity mirror, but it seemed the mirror over the sink would not be so easily. She would have to deal with it for now and try not to look in it.</p>
<p>Aoife took a quick shower, just long enough to properly wash her hair and body and was quick about changing as well. She went back to her room and through her bag. If she was going to be in the Devildom, might as well show to impress right? Finding the few items of makeup she had packed, even though she probably would not have needed them on her trip, she went back to the bathroom and removed the linens from the vanity mirror. Her uniform shirt was a vibrant green, almost turquoise, color, while the rest of the uniform was black. She decided she would try to go with a dark color scheme for her makeup and match the color of the shirt. Before starting, she glanced at the screen. It was 6:45. Good, she had a little over an hour before breakfast.</p>
<p>Satisfied with how the makeup turned out, Aoife cleaned up her small station and recovered the mirror. She tucked her crystals safely into her shirt, grabbed her dagger and clipped it onto the top of her skirt, just hidden enough below her jacket that no one would notice without intently looking, and then grabbed the black lipstick she had used and the D.D.D. Pausing before leaving the room, she figured she should look to see if she had a small bag to bring with her. She is going to be going to school after all, she should have something to carry any materials she is given. Rustling through her backpack, she found her smaller messenger bag. That would work. It dawned on her she did not have her gloves, and she ran back to the bathroom to grab them, quickly pulling them on. She walks out of the room and towards the dining room.</p>
<p>Pausing at the entrance way as she has just walked in, she pauses for a moment. The energy of the demons in front of her hits her full force again, and she must stand and focus for a second. They all look at her, perplexed, but she waves of the looks and goes to sit at the available seat at the end of the table. She looks up to see Lucifer eyeing her, even though the others, besides Asmodeus, have returned to eating.</p>
<p>"You're late." Lucifer says coldly. Aoife looks down and the time on the screen reads 8:05.</p>
<p>"I'm only five minutes late sir." Lucifer's mouth twitches into a small smile when she drops sir. "I do apologize, but the stockings provided with my uniform were not acceptable to me and I had to spend a decent amount of time looking through my bags to find a pair of leggings to wear under this skirt instead."</p>
<p>"I will have someone find you stockings that you deem appropriate." Lucifer set his cutlery down. "As for the matter of you being late, I will be lenient today. If you are late in the future however, there will be punishment." Lucifer drew out the word punishment, and Aoife did not like what he could have possible meant by that. Even though he was the Avatar of Pride, he seemed to put off this air of wanting to dominate her. She made a mental note to stop referring to him as sir.</p>
<p>"Aoife your make up looks wonderful!" She looked over to Asmodeus who was beaming at her. She was a little taken back by the comment. Was he being genuine, or was it an attempt to get in her pants? "What's wrong dear? Everything okay?" Asmodeus blinked at her in a confused fashion.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Aoife mumbled, picking up an item of food that looked the most normal from the array of food on the table.</p>
<p>"Oh honey, when a girl says she's fine, there is something wrong!" Asmodeus nodded. "Please, don't be afraid to tell what is wrong." He reached over the table to touch her hand, and she withdrew, glaring at him.</p>
<p>"I said I'm fine Asmodeus." She growled, looking down at her food and taking a bite. Asmodeus frowned and looked at Lucifer, who was ignoring him and looking through the paper work he had on the table next to his plate.</p>
<p>The breakfast continued in silence for a little longer. Aoife quietly observed the men, if she could call them that, around her. They were careful and not looking up from their plates at this moment, but Beelzebub was looking all over the table for extra food, as he had already had three platefuls of food and was still hungry. Aoife was fine with what seemed to be a pancake. It tasted a little sweeter than a pancake, but that was not a big deal. She did not really eat much so she only ate about half of it before holding it out to Beelzebub to take. Beelzebub blinked, the smiled sheepishly at her as he took her plate.</p>
<p>"You do not need to carry that blade with you." Everyone looked up to Lucifer, who was continuing to look at his paperwork. How had he noticed the blade hidden under her jacket? It was on the opposite side of her body from him as well, so that perplexed her even more. Lucifer looked up from his paperwork and his eyes met with Aoife's. "As long as you are with one of us, Barbatos, or Diavolo, you are safe." Aoife scoffed.</p>
<p>"Yeah uhuh, I'm safe around the most powerful demons in the Devildom." She did not believe for one second that she was safe around these seven. They were dangerous and she knew it. She checked the time, it read 8:20. She stood up, grabbing her bag and started to walk out of the dining room. "I'm going to school." She announced over her shoulder. As she reached the entrance, she hit an invisible wall. Groaning, she turned back to see Lucifer with his hand up. "What? Am I not allowed to go to the one place I was told I should be?"</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled. "That is not the problem, Ms. Byrne. You may have some physical capabilities and have been able to fight of minor demons, but the ones you will be attending school with are much more powerful." He pulled his paperwork together and neatly tucked it into his bag, standing up and walking to her. "You will be escorted to where you would like to go by myself, one of my brothers, or Barbatos when in the company of Diavolo." He motioned behind him and the brothers stood, a few grumbling. "We will all be going to the school together. You have seven classes. Each one of us shares at least one class with you and will escort you to your next coming class. Understood?" Aoife did not like this. She did not like being ordered around. But she knew she had no choice because the demon could just eat her or something. She nodded. "Good. Now let’s go."</p>
<p>They reached the school, and all eyes were on them. Aoife tried not to visibly shiver as she received glares from the passing demons, especially the succubi and the incubi. They obviously were jealous that she was living with the seven lords. As the climbed the steps Lucifer handed her a class schedule, each of the brothers names written in beautiful script of which would be in that class. Her first class was demon anatomy, and it was with Asmodeus. Great, she thought. She would be learning about the demon body while sitting next to the ultimate horn dog.</p>
<p>Without a word the others dispersed and Asmodeus was the only left standing by her side. He gave her a soft smile and held out his hand, inviting her to take it. Sighing, she took the demons hand and let him lead the way to the classroom.</p>
<p>"Where do you want to sit?" Asmodeus asked. The room was still pretty empty. Only a handful of students were sitting, scattered across the room. Aoife pointed to the back corner before walking over to take a seat. "Ah so you're a back-corner kind of gal." Asmodeus nodded and took the seat directly next to her. "I personally like to sit front and center, so everyone can see my beauty, but I'll humor you." He smiled brightly at her, which still seriously confused Aoife. "Oh, and I'm sorry for trying to touch you this morning. I always forget that humans are not such the touchy type sometimes. I should have asked first. Consent is sexy after all." Asmodeus winked and Aoife relaxed a little and laughed softly. "Your laugh is so cute!"</p>
<p>"No, it isn't, Asmodeus." Aoife mumbled softly, closing into herself a little. She did not take compliments well.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. Your just so cute, okay!" Asmodeus was very vocal and seemed to talk with his hands a lot as he moved around. "And I already told you, call me Asmo!"</p>
<p>"Okay Asmo."</p>
<p>"Asmo, Aoife, quiet down. Class is about to start." They both looked up to see the teacher looking at the sternly. Aoife noticed all the other students glaring at her.</p>
<p>The class was tame for today. They simply went over the lesson plan for the year, had their materials handed out to them, and the standard introducing yourself. Asmodeus was flare, as seemed his norm, and the class was eating it up. Aoife giggled as he sat down, grinning at her. Then it was her turn. She abhorred this kind of activity. Asmodeus placed his hand on her desk, which she happily took in hers, and stood up. She meant to drop his hand, but he would not let go. Oh well.</p>
<p>"Hello, I am Aoife. I'm from the Human realm, obviously." She felt Asmodeus squeeze her hand. He could feel her shaking and was encouraging her on. "In the human world, I was a college student. I had just graduated, after completing four different areas of study in a six-year time frame. Psychology, Business Accounting, Computer Science, and English Literature. I had studied in Chicago, but I had also spent two semesters in China as I had been studying the Chinese language as well." She nodded and moved to sit down.</p>
<p>"Why do you think you were chosen for the exchange program Aoife?" The teacher asked before she could sit down.</p>
<p>Asmodeus kept her grip on her hand, squeezing it again. "Based off what I was told when I arrived here, it is because I am the closest to the average human a witch can get. To better inform students who may have not been to the Human realm what it is like to interact with a human. I am a witch yes, and a very knowledgeable one as I spent my free time studying my family’s texts that were passed down through generations, but all I seem to be capable of doing is basic crystal work and sense the energies flowing around me." The teacher nodded and looked away from her, which made Aoife sigh in relief as she sat down. She had answered the question honestly, but now she had a feeling some demons were going to go after her. Good thing she brought her dagger.</p>
<p>Class let out shortly after, and Aoife looked at her next class. Programming? Did they not know she had the qualifications to be a programmer already? She looked and saw that the class was with Leviathan. The thought of him calling her a 'normie' came to her mind.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to go to the next class?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Asmo, let’s go. I know you have to escort me, and I don't want you to be late to your class."</p>
<p>"Don't worry Aoife! My class is actually just a few doors down from yours." He nodded and took her hand again, leading her down the halls.</p>
<p>Leviathan was standing outside of the classroom, looking annoyed. He obviously did not want to be there. "Look normie, I'm only taking classes in person because Diavolo wants me to, otherwise I'd be at home with my precious Ruri-chan." Ah so he was a gamer and a weeb. Made sense.</p>
<p>They walked into class and Aoife yet again went to the back corner. Leviathan did not seem to mind as it looked like that is where he usually sat. Class started, just as the same as the other. But instead of introducing each other they were immediately given an assignment. They were to make a basic program that they would submit to introduce themselves, answering the given questions on the board. They were informed that the assignment was due in the morning and would be presented to the class. They could use any program language found in their textbook. </p>
<p>Aoife flipped through the textbook, seeing all the languages she had learned while studying. That was good, they used the same programming languages as the Human realm. She stopped when she saw HTML, CSS, and JavaScript. She had an idea. She got right into work. She would look at the questions later, she needed to start with the basis of design first. She had thirty minutes, and she wanted to see if she could beat her record of an hour.</p>
<p>As she was working, she did not notice that Leviathan kept looking over at her, confused by how fast she was able to type. He knew he could type that fast, faster even, but all his classmates had always typed slower. So how was this human, this normie, typing so vigorously.</p>
<p>Aoife sighed, cracking her knuckles. She finished the base of the website, and in ten minutes! The front page held a picture of her, her name, and some basic other information. She also set it up so the menu at the top had some unnamed links that she could allocate to based off the questions that were written on the board. She chuckled at the list of questions.</p>
<ul>
<li>What are some of your best memories?</li>
<li>What are your favorite past times?</li>
<li>What do you dislike the most?</li>
<li>Give us two truths, and a lie.</li>
</ul>
<p>That was going to be easy. The first link she had set up, she made it so it was her favorite memories of her and her mom growing up, making sure to mention the name their garden had been given. The second link, she listed that she loved to read, watch TV (especially anime), and play video games with her online friend Leviachan, including her favorite items within each category. She contemplated what she should put for the third link, deciding to make it sweet and simple; those who lied, cheated, and stole to get to their position of power. She made the fourth and final link then. Which one is a lie? It asked, a little selection box next to each option. And she was done, with five minutes to spare. Damn she was good. She raised her hand, waiting for the teacher to notice her.</p>
<p>"How would you like us to submit our finished project?" Everyone turned around and looked at her. Leviathan was in shock. She was already done? The teacher gaped for a moment as well. "Oh, um I made it as a website, and its linked to my active server I have, since I seem to be able to access it even in a different realm," Aoife added. Leviathan was even more shocked than he already had been.</p>
<p>"Go ahead and just send me the link then." The teacher said, relaxing back in to the desk chair, still in shock.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?" Leviathan whispered, leaning over. Yeah, he was already done too, but he was not expecting this from her. Aoife shrugged in response.</p>
<p>"I majored in computer science in college. I already know all of these languages." She tucked the textbook into her bag just as the bell rang. She looked over at Leviathan. "Did you save your work? We should go so we aren't late to our next class."</p>
<p>Leviathan scrambled to save his project, then followed her out of the room. Aoife's next class was Literature, with Satan. She felt her insides knot. She was going to have to sit by the man that honestly scared her the most out of the brothers. This did not bode well in her mind.</p>
<p>Leviathan walked with her to her next class. Close enough to not lose her in the crowd, but far enough that they would not come in contact with each other. Satan was waiting outside of the classroom, just as Leviathan had been. Satan at first had a scowl on his face but when he saw the pair walking up, he plastered on his fake grin.</p>
<p>"Hello Aoife." She nodded and gave her best attempt at a smile. "Leviathan, go ahead and get to class before your late."</p>
<p>Leviathan grumbled. "See you later, nor-Aoife." Aoife blinked. Did he just use her name?</p>
<p>Shaking it off, she walked into the classroom, going to yet again, the seat in the back corner of the classroom. Satan watched as he followed, noticing how she positioned herself so she could see the whole room. It was almost as if she was preparing herself if she would be attacked. Smart girl.</p>
<p>"Okay everyone," the teacher called. "I am handing out the syllabus and a list. Your first assignment is to choose a book you have read off the list and write a minimum of a three-page report." The class grumbled. "You have a week to do this assignment." The class grumbled again.</p>
<p>Aoife took her copies of the syllabus and the list of books and started to look over them. The syllabus seemed to match the structure of her first literature class, though she recognized none of the titles that they would be going over. With a sigh, she started to go over the list of books. None of them had titles or authors she had heard of either. That was until she reached the bottom of the list. The book was a study on the vices of demons. It was the book her mother had scolded her for taking when she had been a child. Did her mom get this book from one of the demons that Diavolo had spoken of? Aoife raised her hand, and the teacher acknowledged her.</p>
<p>"Yes, the only book I recognize on here I read about fourteen years ago, and my memory of it is not very clear. Could you possible give me extra time so I can go back and study it properly, so my report is accurate?" She could feel Satan's eyes on her, and she did not like that.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, I forgot I had a human in my class. If you would like Ms. Byrne, you can select a human work."</p>
<p>"No, this class is about the literature made by demons, so I would like to stay with the subject matter. All I ask is for two or three extra days so that I can go back and reread the passages I am unsure on." Satan's eyes were still on her, but she refused to look in his direction.</p>
<p>"Okay, what book is it?"</p>
<p>"The Study of Vices by Azazel." She heard Satan suck in a breath beside her, fighting the urge to look and see his expression.</p>
<p>"That is a lengthy book, are you sure you only need a few extra days?" The teacher asked, making a small glance at Satan before looking back at Aoife.</p>
<p>"As long as I can get a copy by tonight, I should be fine. I am a decently fast reader."</p>
<p>"Okay Ms. Byrne. I will grant you a few extra days to do this assignment." Their eyes moved to Satan. "Satan, seeing as Aoife is living with you, and I know you have a few copies of said work, could you please loan one of your copies to her?" Aoife now looked at Satan, regretting it immediately as they made eye contact.</p>
<p>"Yes, I have a copy she should be able to use." He said clearly, still holding eye contact. Aoife could not make herself look away for some reason. His eyes were different. There was no murderous intent behind them, but she could not place what it was now. Maybe curiosity?</p>
<p>The bell rang and Satan looked away, starting to pack up his things. Aoife hurried to do the same, quickly standing up to not make the Avatar of Wrath angry from waiting for her. He nodded and let her walk past, walking behind her. He knew she would not like it, but he for some reason wanted to toy with her. He knew if he did attack her, he would be charged with treason, but frightening her a little bit was not against the rules.</p>
<p>Aoife's next class was home economic with Beelzebub. She smiled slightly. That was a fitting class for the Avatar of Gluttony. He could learn how to make his own food. Beelzebub was standing in front of the classroom as well, holding his stomach again. He must be always hungry. He looked up and gave Aoife a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"Aoife," she looked behind her as Satan addressed her. "As you will most likely come home being escorted by Barbatos since Diavolo asked to see you after school, just come to my room when you get back to the house and I will give you a copy of the book." She nodded. "I expect to receive my book back in the same condition." Aoife gulped. She knew how to treat books properly, she had rebinded some of the books that she had in her care, but the veiled threat coming from the Avatar of Wrath still scared her.</p>
<p>"Come on Aoife. I heard we get to cook on the first day." Beelzebub caught her attention, waiting for her to walk into the classroom. "It'll be fun I promise." Aoife could not help but chuckle and walked into the classroom, Beelzebub following closely behind.</p>
<p>"Okay class! No syllabi here for me to pass out! I have recipes on your work stations for you and your partner to work on." The teacher looks over at Beelzebub. "If the recipe that you guys are working on today is not something to your liking, I'm sure Beelzebub would be happy to take it from you once you finish it."</p>
<p>Beelzebub grins. "Thanks, teach." The class snickers before getting to work.</p>
<p>Aoife looks over the ingredient list, not recognizing any of what will be used. She sees that what they will be make is a soup, but that is all she can gather from the list. Beelzebub notices her confusion and starts pulling the ingredients from the tub.</p>
<p>"This is the broth, it's prepackaged so we just need to put it in the pot." Beelzebub then pulls out what looks to be a lizard tail. "This is um, I guess what you would call the protein that goes into the soup." Aoife looks at it concerningly. "Are you vegetarian? We don't have to put it in if you don't eat meat."</p>
<p>Aoife smiles. Beelzebub seems kind, even if he is a demon. "No Beelzebub, I've just never seen food from the Devildom, and it is very different than what I have eaten before." She rubs the back of her neck. "It's just that it looks like a lizard tail, a large one at that, and in my specific culture where I grew up, we didn't eat lizards."</p>
<p>Beelzebub nodded, understanding what she meant. "Human food is very different. But so good. But I think you will like this." Beelzebub started pulling out the other ingredients. "This one is most similar to human carrots. This one I would say is most like peas, except this one doesn't grow out of the ground. We get it from a toad." Aoife stares at him in shock, making him laugh. "Don't worry, we don't hurt it, and it's not poisonous, not even for humans. They just grow on their back and pop off when it’s done growing. I said they were like peas because they have the same texture. See?" Beelzebub held one up to her mouth. Aoife tentatively let Beelzebub feed it to her, biting down slowly. It was sweet, like sweet peas, and had the same texture.</p>
<p>"You're right in your comparison Beelzebub. It tastes like a sweet pea almost." Aoife nodded, swallowing. "It's about three times larger though."</p>
<p>Aoife looked back at the recipe, asking for the different ingredients as the recipe needed them. Beelzebub chopped up the items that need to be cut down and handed them to her. Next came the spices. Thankfully those were labeled. She tasted each one, before putting them in the pot. After the soup had been simmering for a few minutes, she went ahead and tasted it. She thought it did not taste quite right, so she went ahead and feed some to Beelzebub.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Beelzebub put his finger to his lips. "It tastes good, but I think it could be better. But with what."</p>
<p>"Um what about that spice, it tastes like ginger?" Aoife suggested, still not sure which one was which even after tasting the four different spices. Beelzebub nodded and handed her the bottle with the black powder. Odd that black powder tasted like ginger, but she would role with it. Adding more in and stirring it in to full incorporate it, she took another taste, lighting up. "That actually tastes a lot better!"</p>
<p>Beelzebub moved in to taste it and gave her his goofy grin. "Yeah. You're really good at this Aoife." Aoife blushed slightly and smiled. "You should eat some first, otherwise I'm going to end up eating all of it." Aoife laughed, grabbing a bowl and the ladle, putting just two scoops of the soup into the bowl, only enough to fill it half way. "Are you sure that is all you want?" Beelzebub asked, slightly confused.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I can't eat much for some reason. Even when I was a little kid. I have to eat every twoish hours because of it though. I'm really hungry now, but I know this will be all I can eat." Beelzebub looked at her with big, sad eyes. and she laughed. "Beelzebub it's okay. It's been like this as long as I can remember. It's not a big deal."</p>
<p>"Okay, well I'm going to take you shopping for snacks so we can get a bunch and you can try each one to decide what you like so you can carry it with you when you get hungry." Beelzebub looked so excited with the idea. "And call me Beel. It's a lot easier to say."</p>
<p>"Okay Beel, thank you." Aoife moved so her and Beelzebub could trade place to so he could get to the soup. She laughed when he simply started to eat the soup straight from the pot with the ladle.</p>
<p>The teacher started to check on the finished product, coming over the Aoife and Beelzebub first. They noticed that Beelzebub had eaten all of it and decided that they would get a passing grade on the assignment as Beelzebub had happily eaten it but warned the boy that he needed to wait so they could try it to deem if they did well. As the teacher went around checking students work, the other students slowly filed over to give Beelzebub their soups, who took the offerings with a grin. He did spit out one groups soup though, obviously not like the taste. The two students looked horrified and Beelzebub muttered an apology and handed their pot back to them.</p>
<p>When the bell rang, Aoife looked at her schedule. It said it was time for break. She sighed, happy to at least get a break in between classes. She had already eaten, so she did not need to get more food for now. Though she did not know how she would get food anyway with that fact that she had none of the Devildoms currency.</p>
<p>"Come on Aoife. The cafeteria doesn't have that many snacks in its vending machines, but I'm sure we can find something you'll like for later." Beelzebub looked like an adorable puppy.</p>
<p>"Okay Beel, lead the way." She held out her hand for the other to take, and he grabbed her, pulling her along just a little too fast. "Beel slow down! My legs are way too short to keep up with your strides." At this comment, Beelzebub stopped, picked her up bridal style and continued to walk quickly. Aoife felt her whole body flush; no one had ever done that before. "B-Beel really? Are you really still that hungry?"</p>
<p>Beelzebub just looked down at her with his usually goofy grin. "I don't want to waste time when we could be having yummy snacks."</p>
<p>Beelzebub finally put her down when they reached the vending machines in the cafeteria. Aoife fixed her skirt and made sure everything was still there. Beelzebub started to point out his favorite snacks, describing what they tasted like in the terms of the food Aoife was used to. Aoife told Beelzebub what she normal had for a snack and what they tasted like and Beelzebub chose a few items for her to try. Once they were done, they walked over to a table, where the six other brothers were already sitting. Beelzebub plopped down next the Belphegor and patted the seat next to him, which was between him and Asmodeus.</p>
<p>"Aoife!" Asmodeus chimed, giving her a flirtatious smile. "I saw how Beel brought you in here. Is our big hungry boy trying to woo you?"</p>
<p>"No Asmo. I couldn't keep up with him, and apparently he was so eager to get here, that he picked me up so he could keep his pace rather than slow down." Aoife took the bag of what looked to be chips that Beelzebub handed her and popped one in her mouth. "Holy shit Beel. You were right. These are good." Beel gave her a grin and gave her the other bag he had gotten.</p>
<p>"So, you can eat them when you get hungry again in a couple hours." Aoife handed the open bag back to Beel. She did not want them to go stale or something while being carried around in her bag.</p>
<p>"Enjoying your day so far?" Lucifer was staring over his paperwork at her. It made her shiver. Him and his damn paper work.</p>
<p>"For the most part. Asmo was helpful with getting me past my nerves of speaking in front of the class. Leviathan....didn't really help me much in programming but I think he's okay. He actually said my name." She glanced over at Leviathan who had his headphones in while messing with his D.D.D. "Beel was really helpful with showing me what the different food items down here are." She turned to look at Beelzebub, who gave her yet another grin as Belphegor was using him as a pillow. "Oh, I almost forgot. Satan is going to let me borrow a book so I can reread it so I can do my book report." Lucifer's eyebrow cocked and he looked over at Satan who was too busy reading his book.</p>
<p>"Well that is good. What is on your roster for the rest of the day? I seem to have forgotten." There was a small glint in his eyes. Aoife knew he was lying, even if he did not show the signs of lying. She was sure of that.</p>
<p>"Well let’s see. After break I have, potions with Belphegor. Then accounting with Mammon. Then Devildom history with you, s-" Aoife cuts herself off before she says sir, hoping Lucifer did not notice. The small twitch at the corners of his mouth say otherwise, and Aoife mentally slaps herself. "Then I'm supposed to meet with Lord Diavolo to discuss the day I guess."</p>
<p>"Yes, he has informed me that he wanted to talk to you about a varying number of topics. He would not say what they were though." Lucifer set his paperwork down. "He also said he plans to speak with you every week or two weeks, to make sure that you adjust properly."</p>
<p>Aoife's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest it started to beat so hard. Every week? In a room privately with the ruler of the Devildom? Oh man she was going to have a very interesting year.</p>
<p>The warning bell rang, and Aoife packed her things, standing up and turning the Belphegor. He sighed and detached himself from Beelzebub's side and moved to walk with her. If you could call his sleepy stumbling walking. Aoife was afraid he would keel over at any second. Somehow, they made it to their classroom. Belphegor slumped into the chair next to Aoife at the back work station.</p>
<p>"So, what does potions fully entail?" Aoife inquired.</p>
<p>"Basic stuff that the humans write about in like fictional magic books. Healing potions, luck potions, love potions." Belphegor yawned.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay."</p>
<p>The teacher stepped to the front of the class, calling attention. "In this class you need to be precise. One mess up in the potion and it could melt through the cauldron. That is the reason this class is held in the basement, so if that does happen, we do not harm other students in a floor below us." Aoife gulped. That was a scary warning.</p>
<p>They did not just dive into potion making. They were given a textbook that had not only the recipes for these potions, but their histories. Aoife found it fascinating and could not wait to read. Their first homework assignment was to find three potions of their choosing, read their histories, and summarize them each. She glanced over at Belphegor, who looked awake for the first time since meeting him. Did he like this class?</p>
<p>"What potions are you choosing?"</p>
<p>"I think the different healing potions. I wanna see if any of them would be useful for when over works himself in the gym and is super sore." Belphegor was flipping through the book they were given, skimming the pages.</p>
<p>"You must really care for Beel." Aoife smiled softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's my twin. Of course, I do." Belphegor looked at her through his hair. "He seems to like you, even if your human. I guess I'll put up with you."</p>
<p>Aoife felt like she should be insulted, but she had a feeling most demons felt the way Belphegor did towards humans. The more powerful ones were bound to look down on them for having no magic ability, or barely any.</p>
<p>To Aoife's relief, after sitting there in awkward silence with Belphegor for ten minutes, the bell rang. Now it meant to time go to see Mammon. As they walked to Aoife's next class, her still worrying that Belphegor would keel over at any moment, she noticed that Mammon was surrounded by girls. Specifically, those with expensive looking accessories.</p>
<p>"Ladies, I appreciate the want to be near me, but your knock off toys aren't going to bring you any favors," she heard Mammon say, making a lot of the girls around him pout. As she got closer, she could tell they were knock offs. One girls ring had a fake ruby, another girls dainty little watch was only gold plated with some of it already worn off near the edges. Mammon looked up and saw her. "Ah human! Are you ready to see how managing money is truly done?" The girls glared at Aoife before moving away.</p>
<p>"I doubt you can teach me anything new Mammon." Aoife walks past the cocky demon into the class, taking up her usual seat in the back corner of the classroom. Mammon huffs and crosses his arms as he sits next to her.</p>
<p>Their first assignment is an opener to the subject. Managing a home’s expenses. They were given a budget, and a list of items they could purchase based off habits of the person living there, with certain categories labeled necessities. This was nothing for Aoife. She budgeted her whole life through college. It also helped that she had an official accounting degree. Once twenty minutes had passed, the teacher asked them to share with the neighbor their budget and explain it to them.</p>
<p>"Okay Mammon. Let me see your budget." Aoife glanced over the paper. It was not good. He literally crossed out all the necessities and spent the entire budget on eating out, clothing, and other accessories. "I don't think you fully understood the assignment."</p>
<p>"How? We were given an amount of money and told to spend it!"</p>
<p>"No Mammon. This is the amount of income that this person has, from working. Each item labeled necessity, you must choose one. You have to have a form of shelter, so you want to choose a proper one." Aoife moved her paper over to show him. "See, I chose the one-bedroom apartment. From there, the shelter is going to have bills. To pay electricity, water, gas. You had to choose a habit in each category with the estimated cost per month. If you see here, I've already used up half of the monthly income." Mammon was staring intently at her paper now. "After that, you have to spend money on food. It is much too expensive to eat out, so the option to spend the money on groceries and cook at home is much better. This way I still have a decent amount of money left over. With that, I chose to have internet. That adds only a small percentage to the bills. From there, we have money to freely use. I put half of the money left over into savings, just in case an emergency happens. The rest of the money was spent on pleasure items such as movie tickets or video games." By now the whole class was listening in as Aoife was lecturing Mammon on how to properly budget.</p>
<p>"Very good, Ms. Byrne." Aoife looked up to finally notice the class watching as the teacher called her name. "I assume you have budgeted before?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I lived on my own for the past six years while going through college. The first four years I was scarce on money and had to budget myself strictly. I also just graduated with an accounting degree."</p>
<p>"Wonderful." The teacher clapped their hands. "Everyone, if you need any help on the topic outside of class and you cannot get a hold of me, feel free to get a hold of Ms. Byrne." Oh great, she thought. Her high profile just went even higher. The bell rang. "Class dismissed, leave your papers on your desks and I will collect them."</p>
<p>Aoife got up and followed Mammon out of the classroom. "Hey Aoife," Mammon mumbled. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm not exactly the smartest, as you may have realized. Do you think you could tutor me?" Aoife was slightly shocked. Yeah, she figured Mammon would struggle a little bit with accounting, being as he is the Avatar of Greed and wants the best of the best, but she did not think he was not smart. He was able to notice those girls knock of pieces of jewelry as soon as they had walked up.</p>
<p>"Mammon, just because you are not smart academically, does not make you unintelligent." Aoife's tone was as soothing as she could make it. "If you need help with classes, I will be happy to help." She placed a hand on his arm, smiling softly at him. The boy looked like he was about to cry. He nodded and the continued walking to her next class.</p>
<p>Lucifer still had his face in paperwork, even waiting for her outside of the classroom. He glanced over and tucked the paperwork back into the folder in his bag. Nodding to Mammon, he opened the door and ushered Aoife through. Aoife rolled her eyes and went to sit down.</p>
<p>"What do you know of the Devildom's history?" Lucifer slid in the seat next to her gracefully.</p>
<p>"Nothing really. As my day has progressed, I've learned that my original thoughts on the Devildom were wrong." Aoife shifted her seat slightly, so she was not as close to the eldest of brothers, not exactly liking him so far. Lucifer noticed her movements but decided not to comment on that aspect.</p>
<p>"Satan told me how you sat in the back corner of the class, just as you are now." He mused. Aoife glanced over at him quizzically. "And how you have your body angled ready for any attack that may come your way, again, just as you are now." He gave her a tight-lipped smile that he was starting to become famous for in her mind. "I told you that you were safe when with myself or one of my brothers. Do you not believe me?"</p>
<p>Aoife mulled over her thoughts for a moment, trying to find the best way to get her point across. "It is not that I do not believe you, it is that I do not trust the situation I am in. My previous dealings with demons have not been pleasant, as you may have gathered by the words of Lord Diavolo when I was welcomed." She paused, trying to find any form of emotion on his face, failing miserably. "I do not trust that a demon will keep their word either, in or out of a pact. You should now that demons are slippery and will find a loop hole out of a bargain that will better fit their needs. If Satan was as observant as you said, you should know that he purposefully walked behind me when escorting me to my next class to toy with me, set me off guard. I'm sure he saw my fingers twitching and ready to defend myself in the case of an attack." There was the emotion, slight shock flitted through his eyes for just a moment. Lucifer did not think she noticed, but oh she had seen it. "If you are worried that I will lash out, do not be. I will do as Lord Diavolo has asked me. I will live with you and your brothers, I will attend school and do my work assigned me, and I will do the tasks assigned to me. But do not believe for a second that I will trust you, or anyone in this realm." Aoife turned so she was no longer looking at Lucifer and focus herself on the teacher standing at the front of the class.</p>
<p>Devildom history went by awkwardly. She could feel Lucifer glancing at her every now and then as the teacher lectured. She tried to keep herself distracted by taking notes in the notebook that she had to begrudgingly ask Lucifer for after they had finished going over the Syllabus, as she had no paper to write on. As the class came to an end, the teacher gave them a reading assignment to have done by the next week, as there would be a quiz that following Monday. Aoife packed up her things quietly, and stood, waiting for Lucifer to move so she could go to the hall to meet with Barbatos, who she could already feel his energy, even with the ridiculous amount of energies swirling around her.</p>
<p>"Ms. Byrne, I am here to escort you to Lord Diavolo." Barbatos said with a tight-lipped smile. Was he Lucifer's long-lost brother or something? They acted very similarly.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am aware Barbatos. Please, lead the way."</p>
<p>"Ms. Byrne," Aoife turned to look at Lucifer, who was a little too close for comfort. "I will be heading home and have asked Barbatos to escort you back home when you are done speaking the Diavolo. I ask that you come to my study promptly when you arrive." Aoife did not like the sound of that. Especially because his eyes were back to being emotionless voids and she could not read him.</p>
<p>"I will see you when I return then, light bringer." She stuck in, to jab at him, reveling internally when she finally sees a spark of emotion cross his eyes. She did not care that it looked like it was anger and grief, anything to get a rise out of him was worth it.</p>
<p>Aoife turned and nodded to Barbatos, who moved to walk by her side, purposefully slowing his pace so the shorter girl could keep up. They walked through a hall covered in stained glass that was projecting beautiful colored images on the wall from the glowing lanterns just outside. Then another hall that remind her of a fantasy book she read as a child. There were almost no students in these areas as the reached a large, intricately carved door. Barbatos stopped, turned on his heels, and stood facing out towards Aoife at the edge of the door frame.</p>
<p>"He is waiting for you."</p>
<p>Aoife took a deep breath. She did not feel ready to sit in a room alone with Diavolo. She was scared. But she knew if she asked for company of any kind, she would appear weak and be looked down upon. Taking one last deep inhale, she knocked on the door tentatively, the knock barely sounding.</p>
<p>"Come in Ms. Byrne." Diavolo called in his cheery tone.</p>
<p>Aoife pushed on the door, ready for a possible catastrophe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kindness of the Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoife is now talking to the Prince of the Devildom, alone, in his private office. She does not know what to do, and feels like she may explode from the anxiety. That is until Diavolo gets her talking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so just a quick warning. There is violence mentioned via story telling of the past, stalking and stuff. This chapter is going to be very, very ANGSTY. With some fluff threw in on the end....and maybe some smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come in Ms. Byrne."<br/>Aoife pushed open the door slowly, keeping her head down as she walked in and closed the door. She took a shaky breath and looked up, seeing how large his office was. To one side, there was the standard administrative desk, and the normal acurtomon, but to the other side of the office, was a few comfy chairs sitting in front of a fire place. Diavolo was sitting in one of the chairs, and he smiled and gestured for her to sit down with him. She quickly walked over, smoothing her skirt down before sitting.<br/>"How was your first day of school?" He sipped on what looked to be whiskey, but no smell of alcohol permeated the air, so it probably was not.<br/>"It was okay, My Lord." Aoife was trying not to look visible uncomfortable, but Diavolo could see she was bunching her hands in her skirt to try and keep them from shaking.<br/>"Call me Diavolo. Speak to as you would with a close friend" He set his glass down on the small table next to him. "I heard you snapped at Asmodeus for trying to touch you this morning." Aoife let out a quiet laugh.<br/>"Yeah, I uh, wasn't in the best of moods in the morning. Usually I'm not," she muttered out the last sentence, but Diavolo still heard it. "But Asmo apologized later in the day and he helped me get through speaking in front of the class this morning."<br/>"And what of your other classes, Aoife?" He leaned forward in obvious interest. Aoife liked that. She also liked how her name rolled off his tongue. Wait, what was she thinking?<br/>"Oh, they were okay as well. I think I shocked Leviathan with my programming abilities. Satan," she paused to think for a second. "Satan I'm not sure what he thinks of me, but he is being kind enough to loan me one of his books so I can study it for our assignment. Beel was really helpful with teaching me about the different food items here, and he helped me find snacks I could eat throughout the day during break." She smiled slightly when Beelzebub’s puppy dog eyes popped into her mind. "Belphegor, well. I don't think he is very fond of humans, but he said he would put up with me as long as Beel liked me. Mammon seems to struggle academically, and he seems to feel dejected by that, even though he is very smart in other areas. I think I'm going to be tutoring him?" Diavolo chuckled. "Though I don't get Lucifer at all. He does not seem interested in me one bit, despite I am under his and his brothers care while I'm here." Diavolo nodded.<br/>"Lucifer is a little bit of a different being. He does not let people in easily. He has no other friends than me, and as he is the oldest, he always as to keep up with the youngers shenanigans." Diavolo explained.<br/>"I guess that makes sense." Aoife was starting to calm down a little while she spoke with Diavolo. This was not so bad.<br/>"Aoife, I do have a personal question." She looked at him quizzically. "Why do you wear clothing to almost completely cover you? I was informed that you changed out your stockings given for your uniform, so they were less sheer, and that you never took off your jacket today."<br/>Aoife froze. Memories flooding back to her. She was trying to keep her composure. Just breathe Aoife, she told herself. She looked down and fiddled with her gloves, trying to find the right way to tell him. Should she tell him? Would he even care?<br/>"If you don't feel comfortable telling me, that's okay." Diavolo reassured, worry in his tone.<br/>Aoife shook her head. She knew what she was going to do. "No, it's okay. Could you just close your eyes for a moment?" Diavolo looked at her in confusion. "It’s...easier for me to show you." Diavolo nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair. Aoife shifted slightly, pulling the gloves slowly off, setting them on the table, then moved to take her jacket off, exposing her arms and hands. "Okay, you can open them now."<br/>Diavolo slowly opened his eyes, sucking in a breath. Her arms and hands were covered in varying sizes of scars. He could tell some were from jagged edges, a normal blade, a whip, and an iron of some kind. Aoife looked away, almost ashamed of what was on her body.<br/>"What happened?" Diavolo knew the way some of these marks were made, they were certainly not self-inflicted. "Who did this to you?" He was starting to get mad but trying to keep his voice calm. Maybe this was why she was so hesitant around demons? Had a demon done this to her?<br/>"I-" Aoife paused, looking at Diavolo. She could see the mixture of emotions in his face. There was anger of course, but there was concern. "I should start from the beginning."<br/>"Only if you are comfortable," he reassured her again. She nodded, giving her best attempt at a smile, assuring him that she was okay to continue.<br/>"It all started around a year and a half ago, about six months after my mom had passed away." She clutched at her skirts again. "This guy, he started show interest in me for some reason. I didn't understand it. I wasn't amazingly beautiful, and I didn't go around boasting that I was rated top of the class. I had made sure professors never discussed me excelling with students. I never even really spoke with other students unless we were in a group project or a professor had requested that I tutor a struggling classmate. I dressed modestly. My skirts and shorts all reached my knees, I never showed my stomach, and I never had a low-cut shirt on. I was really confused when this random guy from my school started to grow interested in me." Aoife paused, thinking of the best way to word the next part.<br/>"I turned him down a couple times, but he kept coming back. He found my phone number and would call me from different numbers to get in contact with me. I had to continually block him on social media because he would make new accounts. After a couple weeks I just stopped using social media all together. But that's when he found out where I lived. He started leaving presents at my door, or trying to get me to let him in. I couldn't take it anymore. I took him to court to get a restraining order. It seemed to do the trick for a couple of weeks." She could feel herself starting to get shaky as the memories were coming to her. She tried to compose herself, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Diavolo.<br/>"But then he got into my apartment. I woke up to him hovering over me. He knocked me out somehow before I could scream or grab my knife. The next thing I knew I was in the basement of some house, tied to a bed frame that was upright. I had been stripped down, completely exposed. He came down just as I was starting to panic and pull at the ropes. He told me to calm down, that I was to receive my punishment for denying him. That I would see in due time why I should be with him."<br/>"Did he..." Diavolo asked as she had taken a pause to compose herself again.<br/>"No, no he didn't. He said he wouldn't touch me that way until the day we were married. He wanted to keep me pure. He told me several times that one of the reasons he was interested in me was because I was not some 'slut' that gave herself away before marriage. No. The first few days a whipped me. Across my arms, chest, legs, back. Wherever he could hit. After the first few days, he asked me if I was ready to be his. I told him to go to hell. He moved on to using a knife. Another few days went by, he asked me again if I was ready to be his. I didn't answer. I was too weak because he was barely feeding me, and I could barely sleep for twenty minutes at a time. He continued to use the knife but cutting deeper now. Making sure there would be scares left behind. Afterwards he would clean the wounds and stitch up any that required stitches, saying that he would mar my body every day until I excepted him. After a few more days of that, he asked me again. Again, I could not answer because I was barely coherent. The first thing he did was take a hot poker and lay it against my stomach." Her hands moved to her stomach and she pulled at her shirt. "It was some of the most excruciating pain I've ever been in. I begged him to stop. He kept saying over and over, say you'll be mine. I wanted to, to get the torture to end, but my voice just wouldn't. The words wouldn't come out."<br/>Aoife noticed that Diavolo had moved to be kneeling in front of her, looking at her with worried eyes. "How did you get away?" He asked, moving to take her hands. She let him, gripping unto him like her life depended on it.<br/>"After a few more days, I wasn't sure I had lost track by this point, he said he had to go to grab some things. He told me he would be back in a few hours. I heard the door upstairs close, lock, and then a truck pull away. I just let myself hang by my bonds. Sometime into him being gone, one of the ropes around my hands snapped. I guess he hadn't changed them out soon enough and it had worn down from my struggling. I moved as quickly as I could to get the other ropes off me. I crawled upstairs, coming up into the kitchen and found some bread. I ate the entire loaf. I looked out the window and saw that I was in the country side. No easy way to get help. I first started to look for a landline or something. No luck there. Then I noticed there was another car outside. I started to frantically look for a set of keys, hoping he didn't take them with him. After looking for a while, I found them in a drawer in the living room. But it was too late, as I turned around, he grabbed on to me. He started to pull me towards the basement again. I was struggling against him and trying to get a good hit in, but I was still much too weak to cause any damage. My struggling caused him to lose his footing on the stairs though. He went tumbling, and he was taking a minute to pull himself together. I got up and went for the knife on the table before he could grab me again."<br/>Diavolo could tell she was struggling to continue. He squeezed her hands to reassure her that she was safe and gave her a soft smile. Aoife nodded, squeezing his hands back.<br/>"He talked to me for a little bit, tried to get me to put the knife down. I refused to do it though. He ran at me. He obviously was not a very skilled fighter because I was able to duck down and stab up through his abdomen. I fell back on the ground, the knife still in my hand. He stumbled a little bit and fell. I don't know if I hit a lung or his heart, but at the time I didn't care. I ran upstairs, grabbed a large t-shirt that was hanging in the closet, grabbed the keys that were sitting on the floor, and bolted."<br/>"My first stop was any place that looked inhabited. I got to the main road and there was a gas station right there. I stumbled in and the worker looked shocked when he saw the state I was in. I asked him to call the cops, and then everything went dark. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, a nurse checking in on me. She smiled and said she was happy I was awake. She told me I was back in Chicago. A couple hours I had woke up, a detective came into speak with me. Before I could say anything, they said they found the guys body in the basement, but not only that. They had also found three other girls’ bodies on the property. He told me I was lucky to be alive. We ran through what had happened while he had me. I asked them to keep me anonymous, so no one knew it was me, and they did so."<br/>"They sent me to required therapy sessions though. After six months though, there was no progress. I got tired of going. It wasn't working. I started to fake signs of improvement. My sessions were only an hour long, I could easily keep my composure for an hour. My therapist believed me to be well enough to be dismissed from care and she informed the city. They think I was fine. But I'm not. Every time I go to bed, I see his face. I see how he looked at me while he hurt me. I can almost never sleep through the night. Funny though, last night you would have thought my nightmares would be plagued by demons tearing me apart, but no. It was still his terrible face. I can't look at myself in the mirror. I can't look at my body, how ugly he made it." At this point Aoife was crying, tears slowly rolling down her face.<br/>"Aoife, you're not ugly." She looked up sniffling. Diavolo wiped away her tears, and he was giving her a soft smile. "You're a beautiful warrior." There were her mother’s words. She did not realize how much she needed to hear those words. She laughed and smiled a little through her tears.<br/>Diavolo shifted, moving Aoifes hand so her palm was facing up. He kissed the scars on her palms, moving back over to the scars on her knuckles. Aoife was in slight shock. Why was he doing this? How was he being so gentle? Diavolo continued on, moving to kiss each scar that littered her arms. When he reached the sleeves of her shirt, he moved to rest his forehead against hers, moving his hands into her hair.<br/>"These scars show that you survived. They're marks of a warrior. You should show them off with pride. I understand that it will take time to do that, because of how you see them. But don't let them make you think that you are still not beautiful."<br/>They sat there for a moment, Aoife trying to keep her breathing steady. She had someone be this kind to her. She did not expect such kindness from a human, let alone a demon. She could not believe the proximity of Diavolo, the way that their breaths intermingled. She could feel her heart beating faster and louder in her ears and hoped that Diavolo had not noticed.<br/>Diavolo tentatively moved in, his lips almost touching hers. He did not want to outright make the first move, he wanted her to accept the advance. He felt her hand move up his chest and behind his neck, her way of saying go ahead. He closed the small distance, kissing her softly. Her hands moved up into his hair and he deepened the kiss. <br/>He moved his hands from her hair to the top of her shirt, pausing and pulling away slightly. "May I?" Aoife nodded after a moment and he started to undo the buttons, moving back to kissing her. He wanted to be slow and careful, making sure she was comfortable with what he was doing.<br/>With all the buttons undone, he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and put the item to the side. He reached back to unclasp her bra, waiting for permission from her to continue. In response, she flicked her tongue across his lip as they continued to kiss, and Diavolo pulled the undergarment off her. He moved his lips slowly down her jaw, to her neck, and then her collar bones. He kissed all the visible scars on her upper arms and shoulders, then moving down to the ones littering her breasts. <br/>He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly, eliciting a moan from Aoife. She was shaking, but she was not telling him to stop. Aoife felt him smile after she moaned. He continued to suck and lick the nipple, moving his hand over to tease the other. Aoife continued to moan softly under his touch. He continued to tease her a little before moving down to kiss the other scars on her stomach. Aoife was panting softly. She had never experienced anything like this before.<br/>Diavolo stood up and pulled her to stand as well. He went to kiss the scars on her back, reaching his hands around her to play with her nipples again. As he reached the top of her skirt again, he paused, looping his fingers under the fabric. "May I?" He asked again. Aoife nodded again, and he moved to pull her skirt and leggings down. He helped her get out of her shoes and socks and then pulled the rest of her clothing off. He continued slowly down her legs, kissing the scars. He went down the back and moved up the front, pausing at her pelvis. Aoife looked down to see him staring up at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered against her skin and she flushed. There was a question in his eyes. Did he want to...?<br/>At this point she kind of did not care. She had never been this aroused because of someone else before. She knew she would not be able to finish herself off, as she never had, and she desperately wanted some kind of release. She nodded.<br/>Diavolo carefully took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, diving his tongue into her folds. Aoife gasped at the sensation, making him pause for a moment. She twined her fingers in his hair, urging him to continue. He moved back, moving his tongue slowly over her clit, pulling moans from her. He kept a slow pace at first, wanting her to be comfortable, even though it was difficult for him. He was pulsing and the strain in his pants was starting to get to him. Even so, he continued to move slowly. He moved a finger to her entrance, pushing on it lightly. A string of curses left her lips as her hips bucked forward into the touch. At the response, Diavolo pushed his finger in and started to move slowly. <br/>Aoife could not take the slow speed anymore. It was pleasurable but excruciating. "Diavolo, please," she managed to whimper out between moans. She felt him speed up and she moaned louder. He added another finger and was curling them up into her g-spot, which made her tremble. She could not believe how she felt. She could feel a build up inside her, the pleasure soaring. She felt like she was going to burst. As the feeling continued to grow to the point that she felt like she could not take it anymore, there was a release. She tensed up, pulling on Diavolo's hair, making him growl and she screamed.<br/>Her legs were shaking and Diavolo picked her up, sitting down and setting her so she straddled his lap. Sitting like that, she could feel the bulge in his pants. She felt bad that she was able to get off, but he could not. Leaning in again, she kissed Diavolo and started to grind against him.<br/>"You don't have to Aoife." He moaned, putting his hands on her hips to stop her. <br/>Aoife looked at him through her lashes. She did not want to admit that his growl had set her off when she orgasmed, and just made her want more, but she did want more. "I want to," she said softly, taking his hands from her hips to continue her motions. She undid his jacket with shaky fingers, then moving to his shirt and tie. She ran her hands over his bare chest and abdomen, taking in how beautifully muscular her is. Her hands moved to undo his pants, and she slowly tugged on them. Diavolo lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers down, exposing his throbbing cock. She grinded herself against him, moaning when she felt him against her sensitive clit.<br/>Diavolo involuntarily growled at the sensations, of how wet she was. He grabbed her a moved her to position her properly, glancing up to make sure she was okay. She did not say a word or nod, just sunk herself down, gasping and moaning as he penetrated her. Diavolo moaned out how good she felt, jerking his hips up.<br/>"Oh fuck," Aoife gripped onto his shoulders when he thrusted into her, not expecting the amazing sensation that came with it. She sat for a moment and then started to move, moaning with every little bounce she made. She leaned in to kiss him hungrily, pulling on his hair just to be able to grab a hold of something. It made him growl again and Aoife wanted more. She picked up the pace of her movements.<br/>Diavolo gripped her hips, starting to take control. He thrust his hips up as she came down each time, making her moans echo through the room. He could tell she was getting close again, as was he. He reached between their bodies and started to play with her clit as they moved. It only took a few more thrusts for Aoife to cum, her scream sending him over the edge.<br/>Aoife laid against him, breathing heavily and shaking. Diavolo ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. They stayed like this for a moment, embracing each other.<br/>"Come on, we should get you dressed before they start to worry." He heard Aoife sigh as she slowly stood up, wobblily on her feet. He looked her body over again and smiled. "You are so beautiful," he said again, making Aoife looked awkwardly away and start to shrink back into herself. He chuckled and stood, pulling his clothing back into order. He helped her dress quickly and get her things together. "Come on, Barbatos should still be outside, waiting to take you home."<br/>They opened the doors and Barbatos was still standing in his spot on the edge of the doorway. He looked over and gave his signature smile and moving to walk with Aoife.<br/>"I hope you have a good rest of your week, and I would like to have another meeting with you next Monday," Diavolo smiled. "Go get some rest."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angst! Mild Fluff? SMUT!<br/>I need to take a cold shower.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoife just left the school, and is walking home with Barbatos. She has no idea what she just got herself into. Little does she know what is about to happen in the next coming hours.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoife and Barbatos walked in silence as Aoife tried not to freak out as the realization of what she had just done hit her. She just had sex with a demon; and not just any demon. The current ruler of all demons. What had she been thinking at the time? She knew he had not used any form of charm on her.</p>
<p>She blushed, thinking about how gentle he had been. Who knew a demon could be so gentle? She glanced over to Barbatos.</p>
<p>"Did you..." she tried to ask, not sure how to phrase it.</p>
<p>"I heard almost everything near the end of your meeting." Barbatos said bluntly. Aoife stopped in her tracks and covered her face while curling up in a ball. She felt so embarrassed. "No one else was around to hear what had happened." Aoife looked up at Barbatos, who was holding a hand out to her to pull her up. Well at least there was that.</p>
<p>They continued to walk the next few minutes to the house in silence, Aoife's mind still running everywhere on what she should do after this had happened. They reached the front gate before she realized they were there and Barbatos opened the gate for her.</p>
<p>"Could you keep what happened to yourself."</p>
<p>"Of course, Ms. Byrne." Barbatos patted her shoulder and tilted his head suggesting she should go inside.</p>
<p>Aoife walked up the small steps to the front door and walked in, remembering that Lucifer had requested to see her when she arrived back at the house. Great. Lucifer was going to be seeing her after she had just had sex with his best friend. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized it had been a whole hour and a half since school ended, and Lucifer was probably impatiently waiting for her in his study.</p>
<p>She walked up the stairs to the second floor, past the doors of the six younger brothers. She got to the stairs at the end of the hall and walked up cautiously, as she could hear yelling. As she got to the top, the yelling was coming from the further room. She went over knocking on the door, and it went silent. She stepped back just in time to dodge the door as Satan rushed out.</p>
<p>"The asshole is ready to talk to you. Come get your book when you're done." He stomped off down the stairs.</p>
<p>Aoife walked in to see that it was the library. She marveled at the number of books there were. Then she noticed that one of the shelves was open as it was a door. Was that where Lucifer's study was? She walked over and peaked in to find Lucifer sitting at his desk.</p>
<p>"Hello Aoife. Come in" Lucifer looked her over, noticing that her hair was tussled, and her clothing did not look as pristine as they had that morning. "What took you so long with Diavolo?" There was a glint of knowing in his eyes, but he wanted to hear Aoife say it.</p>
<p>"Oh, he just had a lot of questions about the day and wanted to know the details of what I thought." Aoife knew that Lucifer knew, but she was not going to give the other the satisfaction of admitting to what she had done.</p>
<p>Lucifer knew he was going to enjoy toying with her. "Why do your clothes look so disheveled now?"</p>
<p>Aoife wanted to take her dagger and throw it at him. "I fell down the stairs." She lied. Not a very convincing one at that.</p>
<p>"Well I hope you are unharmed," Lucifer leaned back in his chair. She was not going to admit it anytime soon. "Please take a seat." Aoife moved to sit in the chair in front of him. "Now your tasks you will be assigned will come through me. Diavolo will communicate with me what you are to do during the week, and I will give you the information you need to complete these tasks. You will meet with me every Sunday to get your tasks for the week." Aoife nodded. "These first two weeks, I have been informed that you will not be assigned any tasks, to give you time to adjust to life here."</p>
<p>"Okay. Was that all you needed to tell me?" Aoife was antsy to get out of his study. </p>
<p>"That should be it for now. Dinner will be served in about an hour." Lucifer went back to looking at the file on his desk.</p>
<p>Aoife got up and hurried out of the room. Well not only did Barbatos know, but she was sure the Lucifer knew. She did not really mind that Barbatos knew, but having someone like Lucifer know, just did not seem like a good thing. As she was in her head, she did not notice Asmodeus walking down the hall. Asmodeus stopped as she was passing, a grin going over his face. He knew the smell coming off her.</p>
<p>"Aoife!" Aoife jumped and turned to look back at Asmodeus. "Come her for a second." She was a little confused and stepped closer and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Who did you just have sex with?" Aoife jumped back and covered her face to hide her blush. Not him too. "Come dear, we can go to my room to speak privately." Aoife nodded and followed him to his room.</p>
<p>Aoife looked around his room, not expecting to see what she did. It was a little more subdued for what she would have thought the Avatar of Lust would have. Thought the huge bed with a canopy of sheer curtains hanging down did not shock her one bit.</p>
<p>Asmodeus closed the door behind him and looked at her. "Okay, so tell me, who was it." Aoife shook her head. She did not need the other to know. "Hmmm well let me think. Did you pull in one of the lovely succubi or incubi classmates.”? No reaction. That's not it. Then he remembered she had just come down from Lucifer's study. "Lucifer?!" </p>
<p>"I swear to god if you even think I would sleep with that pile of shit that is your older brother."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. No reason to get defensive and bring my dad into this." Asmodeus put his finger to his lips, thinking. Then it struck him. "Diavolo?"</p>
<p>"No!" Aoife screeched and every visible area of skin turned bright red. Damn her body for not cooperating. </p>
<p>"Oh. My." Asmodeus wiggled his eyebrows and sat down on his bed, patting the other side. "Come here and sit down, I need all of the juicy details."</p>
<p>Aoife sighed, putting her bag down and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to know Asmo?" She fiddled with the edge of her jacket.</p>
<p>"Okay, well I assume it's some of the best sex you've ever had, since you just slept with a man who has been alive since before your species evolved."</p>
<p>"I..." Aoife looked up at Asmodeus. His eyes were bright and full of curiosity. "I wouldn't know. He was kind of my first." Asmodeus's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"Diavolo took your virginity!?" He yelled.</p>
<p>"Asmo, quiet! I don't want the whole Devildom to know!" Aoife hid her face in her hands.</p>
<p>"Oh honey, I had these walls sound proofed so well that you can't even hear a banshee scream from in here."</p>
<p>Aoife peaked out at him. "How do you- you know what never mind I do not want to know." Asmodeus laughed.</p>
<p>"Okay girl. So, I gotta know. How was it? Did you orgasm? Okay well duh of course you did, it's Diavolo. And why don't you want anyone to know? You just achieved the goal of half of the population of the Devildom, and you have been here less than 24 hours."</p>
<p>Aoife laughed and shook her head. "I don't want everyone to know because I have a feeling, I'll become a target to others. And to answer your question anyway, I did. Twice. And um," she looked down and started fidgeting with her sleeve again. "He was really gentle. Before he did anything, he left kisses all over my body. He asked to do stuff before he did it." She looked back up and smiled. "It was kind of shocking. I didn't expect it to be like that. Even from what I heard from human girls in high school about their first times, they always said it was a little rough and a good deal of them experienced pain." Aoife flopped down into the pillows and sighed.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear that he was gentle with you. If he wouldn't have been, I'd be going to go do some treason." He moved to lay next to her and took her hand. "So, am I the only one who knows?"</p>
<p>"No, Barbatos was standing outside Diavolo's office the entire time and heard everything. And I think Lucifer knows, based off how he was talking to me when I first walked into his study."</p>
<p>"I mean, I wouldn't be shocked if he did. Even if Diavolo didn't tell him, he's a very observant person." They laid there quietly for a few moments. "I'm kind of jealous."</p>
<p>"Oh, that I slept with Diavolo?"</p>
<p>"Well that, yeah. But I'm jealous of Diavolo. I wanted to be your first demon partner," he pouted.</p>
<p>"Asmo!" She hit his shoulder and laughed. "You're terrible."</p>
<p>"Hey, you are super sexy. Not as sexy as me of course, but you're close." He smiled at her, sitting up. "Come on. You need to go wash up for dinner."</p>
<p>"Yeah, your right. I should probably take a shower."</p>
<p>"Mind if I join?" The flirtatious glint was back in his eyes. Aoife lightly punched his arm, laughing. "Ouch! You don't have to hit me, you could just say no."</p>
<p>"Maybe next time Asmo." Aoife gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, winked, and walked out of his room.</p>
<p>Aoife walked over to Satan's room, well what she thought was Satan's room since she could feel the seething, murderous anger, and knocked on the door. "Hey Satan, could I get that book?" He opened the door, shoved it into her arms and went to close the door. "Hey, wait. Did you want me to rebind this for you?"</p>
<p>"What?" He looked like he was about to snap.</p>
<p>"Um, just, the binding of this is coming off. If I was able to get the right tools, I could fix it up. Mom taught me how to, and I've rebound a lot of books myself for my personal collection." </p>
<p>Satan's eyes softened and he stepped out of his room. "You have a collection?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Well, I did. I donated most of it to a library branch near my apartment, and sold some of the rarer volumes that I no longer was interested in. I went from about 450 books down to maybe 20." She shifted a little, not sure what Satan was thinking. The murderous rage had lessened a little though.</p>
<p>"Ah okay. Well I would appreciate if you did rebind that for me. We can go shopping for the supplies either Friday after school or sometime Saturday." He did not expect her to be a fan of literature. Interesting. He should talk more with this human. "Go wash up for dinner, Lucifer will be mad if you're even a minute late."</p>
<p>Aoife nodded, holding onto the book tightly and ran back to her room. She put the book and her bag on the table. She did not have time to take a proper shower at this point, but she could at least rinse off and change into something a little more comfortable. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve turtle neck before heading to the bathroom and striping.</p>
<p>She paused for a moment in front of the large vanity mirror. She pulled the linens from it, taking in her naked body. She cringed first, but then thought of what Diavolo had said just a couple of hours earlier. She turned and looked at all the scars and marks littering her skin. She tried to ignore those, looking specifically at how her figure curved into an hourglass shape. How her breast were large but did not sag low. How her butt may not be big, but still had a nice round shape to it. Maybe she could understand what Diavolo and Asmodeus saw.</p>
<p>Jumping in the shower she rinsed her body off quickly, dried off and pulled on her clothes. She did not bother putting a bra back on. It had been stabbing her all day. If the boys had a problem with her not wearing a bra, they could go fuck themselves. She grabbed her D.D.D and ran out of her room.</p>
<p>"You're late again."</p>
<p>"Oh god dammit Lucifer. I'm literally one minute late." She noticed how he flinched when she dropped god. Satan was right though. She was only one minute late, and Lucifer was being a monumental pain.</p>
<p>"You will not use that phrase when in my company." He pointed to the chair at the end of the table. "Sit. After dinner we will discuss what will happen if you are late again."</p>
<p>Aoife sat down and huffed. Not another discussion with Lucifer. She really did not want to deal with him. She looked over at Beel who had already made a plate for her. There were four different food items on the plate, but all had relatively small serving sizes.</p>
<p>"I picked out my favorites for you to try. I made sure the amounts were big enough for you to eat and not get an upset stomach." He managed to say, even with his mouth full of food.</p>
<p>"Thank you Beel." Aoife took the plate, setting it in front of her and looking over the food. It all looked normalish. Then her D.D.D buzzed.</p>
<p><em>Asmodeus</em>: Are you a brat???</p>
<p><em>Aoife</em>: A brat? What do you mean?</p>
<p><em>Asmodeus: </em>Like in BDSM terms.</p>
<p>Aoife thought about it for a second. She did remember a classmate of hers had done a study on the BDSM community and was trying to remember what a being a brat specifically meant in that world. She took a bite of what looked like mashed potatoes, giving Beel a thumbs up that it was a good choice before messaging Asmodeus back.</p>
<p><em>Aoife: </em>Well I don't you. You already know I only just lost my virginity today, so I've never experimented with that aspect. Why?</p>
<p><em>Asmodeus: </em>Because I think Lucifer thinks you're a brat. He doesn't think I know, but he's seriously into BDSM and I know he's very dominate and tends to pick brattier partners.</p>
<p><em>Aoife:</em> Oh fuck no. If he thinks I'm gonna go into that kind of relationship with him, he's fucking nuts.</p>
<p>"Asmo, Aoife. If you are going to have a private conversation, keep it to after dinner. Put them away."</p>
<p>Aoife and Asmodeus both rolled their eyes, going to focus back on their food. Aoife munched on her food, letting Beel know what she liked about the different items he had given her. She finished the food on her plate rather quickly and stood up.</p>
<p>"I told you we were going to discuss consequences after dinner, sit back down."</p>
<p>"Okay first, you are not my dad. And second, I have a monumental pile of homework that I would like to get started on. You can get me when you are done eating." Aoife turned and started to walk away.</p>
<p>"Aoife," Lucifer called out, his voice tinged with the attempt to charm her. Aoife paused, which made Lucifer smile. "Turn around and come to me." Aoife did as she was told. She walked slowly while the other boys were holding their breathes, shocked that their eldest brother had decided to charm the girl.</p>
<p>As Aoife reached Lucifer, her eyes were blank, and her body was relaxed. Lucifer looked her over and went to grab her hand. That's when Aoife punched him, square in the jaw. The whole room gasped.</p>
<p>"Charm doesn't work on me, bitch." She spat at him and stormed out of the room.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking idiot." Asmodeus stood up and followed Aoife out of the room to go check on her.</p>
<p>Lucifer straightened up, wiping his face, finding that his glove came away with blood. Did a human’s punch, harm him? He took his napkin and wiped at his mouth. He would need to investigate her lineage now. The rest of his brothers were staring at him, and he gave them one look, sending them back to focusing on their food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lucifer, I'm sorry I'm making you the villain in this, please don't hate me I love you I promise.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Knowledge and Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoife was pissed. She had only been there for twenty four hours, and already had Lucifer caused her so many problems. Well, not really up until dinner, but he just rubbed her the wrong way. Asmodeus was calming her down, and imparting new information on her for the night, trying to distract her from his terrible brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay guys, don't get mad at me. In this chapter I'm playing with bible stuff and changing up the lore and yada yada yada. Please don't be too mad pleeeaaasseeee.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoife flopped down on her bed, pulling out her D.D.D to send a message. She was not about to put up with the crap of this demon she was being forced to live with. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door.</p><p>"Come in Asmo."</p><p>"How did you know it was me?" Asmodeus slid into the room and shut the door softly behind him. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I can sense energies Asmo, and yours and your brothers are pretty strong and easy to tell apart." She glanced up from her typing. "I'm messaging Diavolo."</p><p>Asmodeus ran over and took her D.D.D. "No no no no. If you do that Lucifer is just going to get even angrier."</p><p>Aoife went to try and get her phone back, but as Asmodeus was taller than her, she could not reach it. "Why, because I'm snitching that he just tried to charm one of the human exchange students? I think Diavolo should know how Lucifer is treating me."</p><p>Asmodeus nodded. "I know, it wasn't right of him to do. But he's not really dealt with humans since before he fell and his view of them is skewed right now. I will go talk to him, just hold off on telling Diavolo for now."</p><p>Aoife stared at him intensely, trying to get him to budge. She jumped for her D.D.D and cursed when she still couldn't reach it. "Fine." Asmodeus hand the device back to her and she went to go sulk on her bed. "If his behavior doesn't change in the next week, I'm telling Diavolo."</p><p>"That's fine." Asmodeus sat next to her and pulled her in to rest her head on his shoulder. "So where did you learn to resist the effects of a charm?"</p><p>Aoife shrugged. "Don't know. Demons nor witches seem to be unable to charm me. I ran into a demon when I was sixteen, he tried to charm me. I felt like something was knocking on the door to my mind, but it couldn't get through. I went home and told my mom, and out of curiosity, she wanted to see if I could be charmed by a witch. I said sure and she got her most powerful charm spell ready, and again, it just felt like a knock on the door."</p><p>"What did it feel like when Lucifer tried to charm you?"</p><p>"A weaker knock on the door." Aoife grinned, making Asmodeus laugh. "But, no, in all seriousness, I was honestly shocked how strong his ability is. I could feel the outside of my mind getting blurry. That's why I punched him, to get his focus of the charm."</p><p>"How did you fake the charm so well though? Your eyes were completely blank, and your body didn't move with any tension."</p><p>"After a few encounters with demons in my high school years, I picked up the skill. A few came at me to eat my body or soul and would try to charm me. To fool them into thinking I was charmed, I would do that and get close to them and they would let their guards down. As soon as I was close enough, I'd whip out my dagger and stab them. Generally nothing lethal, just to scare them off."</p><p>Asmodeus looked at her in shock. "Wait, you have a dagger that can harm demons?"</p><p>"Yeah. My mom gave it to me after that first encounter with a demon. Why?"</p><p>"Can I see it?"</p><p>Aoife went to the table and grabbed the dagger, carefully holding it out to Asmodeus. "The sheath it came with was falling apart, and not very sturdy, so I fashioned one that looked a little more modern and I could play it off as a normal dagger." Asmodeus pulled it out of the sheath and gasped. "What?"</p><p>"This is a blade from Heaven." Asmodeus looked over at Aoife. "You said you got this from your mother?"</p><p>"Y-yeah. She said it had been passed down in the family for generations, since the beginning of humanity. I thought she was just joking."</p><p>"No. No. No. She was not. Do you know the true story of how humanity came about?" Aoife shook her head. "So, it is true, science wise, that you guys evolved into humanity. But as humans evolved, it showed that they were not exactly fit for taking care of themselves. So, dad," Asmodeus flipped off the sky, "moved the humans Adam and Eve into the Garden of Eden."</p><p>"What about Lilith?"</p><p>"Lilith was actually our sister and that is a totally different story." Aoife made a mental note that he said 'was.' "Anyway, he moved the two humans into the Garden of Eden to protect them from the elements, and teach them some basics of how to survive, so they then could share that knowledge with the other humans. But the Garden did not have the best protection and demons kept coming in, sent by Diavolo's dad. It was getting to the point that it was getting kind of outrageous. So, to keep Adam and Eve safe, Michael was sent to train them how to fight. When Michael deemed that they reached the adequate skill level with a blade, they were given weapons that could harm, even permanently kill, a demon. Adam, given a sword, and Eve a dagger." Asmodeus glanced at Aoife's hands. "Have you ever held this with your bare hands?"</p><p>"Well, no. Because of how sensitive I am to energy, I've always worn gloves from a young age so that I wouldn't get overloaded from someone touching me. Why?"</p><p>"They found that when Eve touched the blade given to her, it glowed with angelic light. As did her direct descendants. The glow got weaker and weaker as time went on, but it was still there." Asmodeus held the pommel out to her. "The blades were thought to be lost as population continued to increase rapidly."</p><p>Aoife knew what Admodeus wanted her to do. She took off the glove on her right hand slowly, moving her hand to hide the larger scar on the palm. She paused, hesitantly wrapping her fingers around the weapon. She took it and lifted it up. At first, nothing happened; then a slight glow trimmed the outside of the blade. Aoife took a sharp breath, looking at Admodeus.</p><p>"Wait, I have a sword my mom gave me too." She pulled her other glove off with her teeth, pulling the sword out of her bag. Flames started to dance around the sharp edge of the blade. Aoife looked to see Asmodeus's mouth a gape.</p><p>"Adam's flaming sword." Admodeus clapped a hand over his mouth, then cackled. Aoife was so confused. "Oh man! Dad must be pissed that a descendant of his favorite humans, just had her virginity taken by the Prince of Hell." Asmodeus doubled over in laughter.</p><p>"Asmo!" Aoife huffed and stamped her foot. She regretted telling Asmodeus the full details now. Then there was a knock at the door. Lucifer. "Shit." She looked around the room, trying to find a hiding place for the two weapons. There was another knock on the door. "Just a moment!" She ran to the bathroom and just took the linens that were on the floor from the mirror and wrapped them up in there, then threw them into the bottom of the linen closet.</p><p>Rushing to the door, she paused, smoothed down the front of her shirt, and opened the door. Lucifer was in the position suggesting that he was going to knock again. Aoife felt Asmodeus come up behind her, and she could tell he was looking at his brother with judgement.</p><p>"Aoife I-" He stopped. It looked like what he was going to say was physically causing him pain to say it. "I'm sorry I tried to charm you. I understand that you are here to participate in our exchange program, and those duties include the tasks you are assigned, and school. I should have let you leave early so you could start on your homework."</p><p>"Oooooooh, now that wasn't so hard, was it brother." Lucifer sent a warning look to Asmodeus, who just shrugged and wrapped his hands around Aoife's middle. "Anyway, did you need to talk to her anymore? We needed to go back to studying demon anatomy." Aoife knew he had just wiggled his eyebrows, she did not even need to be looking at him. She elbowed him in the ribs. "Aoife, you jerk."</p><p>"You guys can continue to study." He started to turn to walk away. "Aoife, if you are still awake in a couple hours and finish your studying for the night, I do want to speak with you. If you cannot, I will come by and speak with you before breakfast." Lucifer walked towards the stairs to go up to his room.</p><p>Aoife looked both ways down the hallway, listening and trying to sense the energies of the brothers. They were all up in their rooms. She pushed Asmodeus back into her room and closed the door quickly, pulling him back to the bed and sat down.</p><p>"Okay, fuck homework, I wanna know more about the history of Adam and Eve." Asmodeus sat down next to her. "So, if I remember correctly, Adam and Eve had children together. Those children were Cain, Abel, Seth, Aclima, Awan, and Azura, yes?"</p><p>Asmodeus shook his head. "Only Adam and Ever had Cain and Able together. Eve had Seth, Aclima, Awan, and Azura with her second husband." Asmodeus laughed at her expression. "Let me explain. So, after Adam and Eve were deemed to be knowledgeable enough to share what they had learned with the rest of the humans, they were taken from the Garden and brought back the were everyone else was. They brought as many humans together as they could, and they formed a tribe. Adam taught how to hunt, and Eve taught how to forage and make clothing. As time went on, Eve had become pregnant with first Cain, and then Abel. The brothers were close as Cain looked after Abel constantly."</p><p>Aoife nodded and pulled her legs up onto the bed. "If they were so close, why did Cain kill Abel?"</p><p>"It was actually an accident and did not happen when they were adults. It happened when they were children. So, Cain was a stereotypical manly man. He picked up very quickly how to hunt. He could make traps and catch small game and fish with ease. Abel though, didn't like to hunt. He was more interested in 'women’s' work. He did not like that he was born into a male body either and would regularly dress as a woman and disguise himself to get out of going with hunting parties."</p><p>"Was Abel trans?"</p><p>"Yes, exactly!" Asmodeus patted Aoife on the head to say good job. "Even though they were close, Cain grew tired of Abel's antics. He asked Abel why he did what she did. Abel's response was that she may have been born in the body of a man, but in her mind and soul she was sure she was a woman. Cain did not like the response. He pushed her into the river. She started to walk away, but when he did not hear sounds of Abel coming back up, he grew worried and went back to the river to find Abel's body on the bank. There was a huge gash in her head. He picked Abel up and carried her back to the tribe, crying for help. But it was already too late, Abel was dead."</p><p>"How old were they when this happened?"</p><p>"Cain was twelve and Able was ten, maybe eleven." Aoife covered her mouth in shock. "Yeah, I know. Messed up. Anyway, they buried Abel, and nothing was done about Cain. But fighting started to happen between Adam and Eve, and it slowly spread into the tribe. One side thought Eve was at fault for not disciplining Abel when she did not go with the hunting parties, thus making her soft. The other side thought Adam was at fault for being too hard on Cain and teaching too young of an age how to hunt and fight, thus making him have violent tendencies. The fighting got so bad that the tribe ended up splitting. They left each other, half following Eve and half following Adam."</p><p>"Who took Cain? If he's the only child that lived from Adam and Eve's union, then he must be my ancestor yes?"</p><p>"Neither took Cain. Even with both tribes blaming their parents for their upbringings, neither of them wanted to take a murderer into their tribe. Cain was left to fend for himself. He never met another person after he was left to his own devices. He fought to survive and hopefully come back to one of the tribes and redeem himself, but he ended up dying when he was fifteen."</p><p>"But you said only the direct descendants of both Adam and Eve could wield their respective weapons. How could I end up with the possibility of both?"</p><p>"Well it is possible that descendants of Adam with his second wife, and Eve with her second husband, intermingled. Did your mom say where she got the sword?"</p><p>"It belonged to my dad. She said it was the only thing she kept of his after he had passed away."</p><p>"Then it sounds like your dad was a direct descendant of Adam."</p><p>Aoife looked at the time and realized that it was almost 11pm. "Oh shit, I need to go to bed. I'm going to be absolute shit in the morning if I don't soon." She looked over to Asmodeus. "Okay, I'm kicking you out now." Asmodeus pouted. "Yes, I know you probably want to share a bed, but I need sleep and sleeping next to someone will just keep me awake all night."</p><p>"Fine." Asmodeus stood up and walked to the door. "I hope you see me in your dreams gorgeous." Asmodeus blew her a kiss before walking out.</p><p>Aoife rolled her eyes and started to get ready for bed. She was too tired and would just wake up early and take a shower in the morning. She got her pajamas on, set her alarm, and curled up under the covers, ready to sleep.</p><p>Aoife was back in the basement, she could see how he looked at her. His words telling her how she needed to be obedient and do as she was told. He asked her if she was ready to accept that she was his. She told him go to hell. That's when he picked up the knife on the table and walked towards her. She screamed.</p><p>Aoife sat up, panting and clutching onto the blankets. Just another nightmare. She looked at the clock across the room and groaned when it read 2:46. She really did not need to deal with this bull. Swinging her legs out of bed, she decided to get up and get something to drink. Just in case Beel was up having and late evening, or early morning, snack, she grabbed her gloves and slid them on. When she opened her door and she stepped out, she was shocked to see Lucifer running towards her.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Was he...Was he in his demon form?</p><p>There were horns curving up from the side of his head, first swirling like rams’ horns and then curving out. Two sets off glossy, black, feathered wings protruded from his back. As he came closer, there was a black diamond on his forehead, and his normally grey, almost black eyes, were bright red. He was shirtless, which shocked her as he had been covered as completely as she had in all their encounters. A large scar ran down his chest, ending at his navel. As he got closer, she saw that there were smaller scars littering his torso. Aoife should have been afraid, but she was not. She was honestly intrigued, and mildly aroused. </p><p>"I heard your scream from my room, and I rushed down here to see if something was wrong." Lucifer came to a halt in front of her. "What happened?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had screamed. I just had a nightmare." Even though she did not really like Lucifer, she felt kind of bad for making him worry. If that is what he was feeling anyway. </p><p>"It must have been a bad nightmare if it made you scream." Lucifer commented, noticing that her pajamas were not fully buttoned up and seeing a large burn scar across her chest. Aoife moved to button her shirt up the rest of the way, and Lucifer grabbed her arm to stop her. "Where did you get this?" He noticed that the sleeve of her pajamas was exposing part of her arm and there were more scars.</p><p>"Why do you care?" She shook off Lucifer's grip and glared at him.</p><p>"Is this why you cover your skin almost entirely?" Lucifer ignored her question.</p><p>Aoife ran her fingers through her hair. "As it seems you are going to continue to ask me questions until I answer, I'll humor you with the answers. Yes, therefore I cover myself. I don't like how my body looks with these scars all over it. I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I got these scars when I was kidnapped, tied up, and tortured about a year and a half ago. That's why I screamed earlier. My nightmare was a flashback to what happened." She crossed her arms and looked away from Lucifer. "Happy now?"</p><p>If she had continued to look at Lucifer when she spoke, she would have seen the concern in his eyes. "Did a demon do this to you?"</p><p>"No, a human."</p><p>Lucifer stood there silently, contemplating. Diavolo had already informed him that she was covered in scars. When she had reported to his office looking disheveled, he assumed that they had some form of...physical relations, and that is how his friend knew. He assumed before the stunt at dinner, she was so wary of demons because of an incident caused by a demon who had gone mad, and that Diavolo had charmed her into sleeping with him. Lucifer knew that he was attracted to the girl after just seeing pictures in her file when he presented her file for recommendation for the program. Was she simply hesitant for anyone to touch her because of what had happened to her?</p><p>Aoife got tired of standing there in silence and started to walk to the kitchen. "Whatever," she mumbled. Lucifer grabbed her arm again and she was about to punch him when he pulled her into a hug. She stood there in shock and then pushed him away. "What in the absolute fuck are you doing?!" She screeched at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have asked first." Lucifer tried to make his face as emotionless as possible, but the concern was still in his eyes. "I know when I first was...hurt physically and emotionally, it helped to have some form of physical contact. Like a hug." He ran his finger over part of the scar. "I understand where you are coming from. It took me a long time to accept that this is part of my body now, but even with it there it did not mean I was any less beautiful." Was Lucifer trying to be kind? This man confused her. "Even though I still dress conservatively, I'm not afraid to let others see me scars now. Diavolo told me that my scars were the sign of a warrior, and one that survived and fought." He smiled softly at her. "I'm sure he told you that when you spoke with him."</p><p>Aoife blushed, her mind going back to just how Diavolo had told her that. Oh, he sure had. "Yeah, he did."</p><p>Lucifer took a step closer holding out his hand. "I want to sincerely apologize for the way I have acted since you have arrived." Aoife stepped up, closing the distance between them and took his hand. "I have not dealt with humans since I fell very much, and most of them were not.... the best beings. I let my experiences rule my judgement of how I was to treat you. From this moment, I will treat you with more respect, and try to understand more of what you are feeling. If I mess up, please let me know and I will fix it. Just please don't punch me next time."</p><p>Aoife laughed and went in to hug him. "I won't punch you as long as you don't try to charm me again." Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and petted her hair. It had been some time since he had contact like this with someone.</p><p>"Deal." He pulled back. "Heading to the kitchen to get something to drink?" Aoife nodded. "Okay. Let’s get you some water and then you need to go back to bed." He held her hand, and as they walked, she swung it back and forth between them.</p><p>Why was his heart beating so fast?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luci has a crush, luci has a crush~<br/>Okay, I'm done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoife couldn't sleep, so it was time to get somethings done. She wasn't expecting to have a drink with Lucifer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoife did not go to bed after her and Lucifer had gone to the kitchen to get her some water. She did lay in bed for about a half an hour before giving up and going to do her homework that had been assigned. Starting with demon anatomy, she looked at the syllabus. No assignments were set to be talked about until later that week, so she skipped over that for now and would go back if she had time to start reading early. She had already finished the project that had been assigned that day in class. Even if she had not, she would just try to go to the school early to work on the computers there, as she hated to program on her tiny tablet computer. Maybe she could ask Lucifer if she could get a desktop for while she was here.</p>
<p>She looked at her literature homework. That was right, she was borrowing that book from Satan to be able to complete it. She pulled the book closer and looked it over. Besides the binding starting to come off, it was in great condition. No signs of pages folded as bookmarks, no damage from food or water. The book was very obviously older, but the pages were only slightly yellowed. Opening the book, she read the publishing date. It was published around the time Alexander the Great was born! And it was a first edition with a signature. No wonder Satan wanted to keep it in good condition. Why had he given her a first edition though?</p>
<p>Well whatever. She looked through the book and started skimming. As she skimmed over the first few chapters, she recognized all the information that was there. It was coming back easily. Setting the book down on the table, she decided she would wait to continue to read it to later that evening.</p>
<p>Home ec she knew did not have homework, and she figured she would not get any the entire year. She pulled out the recipe paper to look over it. Beel had written in next to one of the spices to add more of it. Aoife chuckled and set it to the side. She wanted to keep the recipes just in case she ended up cooking for the man.</p>
<p>She pulled out her potions book and started to look through them. What three should she choose for the small report? She paused on a potion; Belphegor's potion. She read into it, curious. It was not actually made by Belphegor, but it caused the drinker exhaustion, and it would make their behaviors mimic that of the Avatar of Sloth. Depending on the health and power of the drinker, it could wear off in a couple hours or last for weeks. Aoife decided she would do this potion first, and got to reading the history behind it, taking notes as she read. Finishing up on that potion, she decided to take a break and go get something to munch on.</p>
<p>She heard some scuffling noises coming from the kitchen and just assumed it was Beelzebub. Though she noticed she did not feel is energy. It was.... Leviathan? She peaked her head around the corner, and confirmed it was Leviathan.</p>
<p>"Whatcha doing?" Leviathan jumped.</p>
<p>"Don't scare me like that!" Leviathan pointed at her with what looked like a leek. "And it's none of your business what I'm doing."</p>
<p>Aoife shrugged and walked to the fridge, looking through it. "Hey, is there anything in here that Beel would not get mad at me for eating?"</p>
<p>"Um, I think the flan in the back is not claimed. Some chick gave it to Beel thinking he would like it, but he tried it and was not a fan. He felt bad and did not want to throw the rest away, so he put the other packages in the fridge to see if anyone else would eat it." Leviathan said as he rustled through different ingredients. "Dangit, nothing here that I can feed Henry."</p>
<p>"Henry? Is he your pet?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's my goldfish. I ran out of food and the shipment for his food isn't coming in until tomorrow evening though."</p>
<p>"Oh, well if he's like a goldfish in the human realm, you can feed him peas as long as you remove the shells, bloodworms, or brine shrimp." Aoife took out the small serving of flan and was happy. It was some of her favorite.</p>
<p>Leviathan moved towards the fridge, eyeing Aoife. Seeing that he did not want to get near her, she moved around him so she could get a spoon and he could take over looking in the fridge.</p>
<p>"Ah-ha! Bloodworms!" Leviathan did a little happy dance, stopping when he saw Aoife smiling at him. "Anyway, thanks. See you in the morning." He grabbed the worms and quickly moved out of the kitchen. She heard a yelp from him. "Don't scare me like that Lucifer!" Aoife rolled her eyes. Apparently, it was super easy to scare him.</p>
<p>Lucifer walked in as Aoife was finishing up her snack. She threw away the container and put the spoon in the sink. Lucifer was still shirtless, mildly to her dismay. Even if Lucifer had apologized, he was still kind of a jerk and she did not like that she found him attractive.</p>
<p>"What are you still doing up?" Lucifer grabs a glass from the cabinet. "Can't fall back asleep?" She thought he was going to go for water, but he pulls out an intricately designed bottle.</p>
<p>"I laid in bed for about thirty minutes, but I was wide awake. So, I started working on some homework since Asmo and I didn't really get any studying done." Lucifer raised a brow and Aoife held her hands up defensively. "N-no nothing like that. We were just talking." Aoife went over and leaned in to the bottle sniffing at it, Lucifer with an amused look on his face. Oh, that was alcohol. She needed some alcohol after the crazy she has been through. "Can I have some?"</p>
<p>"You may," he pulled out another glass. "I will warn you though, demonus is stronger than human liquor." He poured out about two shots worth for her, and then four shots worth for himself.</p>
<p>"I ain't no light weight." She took the glass, hesitantly sipping at the drink. "Oh, this tastes like rum. That's my favorite." She slammed the rest of the drink back, Lucifer reaching out in an attempt to stop her. She looked at him, noticing his outstretched hand and expression of shock. "What?"</p>
<p>"I have never had a human who did not cringe at the strength of our alcohol."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "It didn't burn the way that Jameson does when I take a double shot of that." She burped, holding her stomach. "Okay, there's the burn." Lucifer laughed, setting his drink down so he would not spill it. "Why are you laughing?"</p>
<p>It took a second for him to compose himself. "You are a strange one." He took a deep breath and brought his glass back to his lips. "I like it though."</p>
<p>"So, what are you doing up at 4:30 in the morning?" Aoife eyes the bottle, and Lucifer pulled it away from her and she pouted, making him laugh again.</p>
<p>"I could not sleep either, so I was doing some research." He drank the rest of the contents of his glass, putting the bottle away and both glasses in the sink. "I do have a few questions for you though, that may help my research."</p>
<p>Had Lucifer been researching her? Why? "U-um okay. What were your questions?" She felt like she should be worried, but the effect of her drink was starting to hit her, and she was getting tipsy. "Hold on, I gotta sit down." Looking around, she could not find a chair, so she clumsily hopped on the counter, Lucifer reaching out to steady her. Aoife did not realize she had left her gloves in her room until her hands gripped Lucifer's arms. The energy that flowed through her was amazing. It made her feel tingly.</p>
<p>Lucifer let go of her and stepped back, noticing the effect that physical contact had on her. "What was your father’s name?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um. I think it was Aiden Byrne."</p>
<p>"You think?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I never actually met my dad. He died when mom was in her second trimester with me." Aoife leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. Dang. Two shots of alcohol never made her feel this way. Lucifer was not kidding when he said demonus was stronger than liquor in the human realm.</p>
<p>"Your mother, she had family from Israel, yes?" Lucifer noticed that Aoife was drunk at this point. But she still seemed to be coherent, so that was good. Most humans who drank demonus that quickly where fall over drunk by this point.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Well, her mom’s side anyway. Her dad's side, she had ancestry that was tracked all the way back to when the Romans first encountered the Galls, or the Celts. There was some random German, Nordic, and Russian thrown in there as well though. Grandma's family did not really stray outside of those who had not been born in the area that was part of Israel, Syria, Jordan, Lebanon, or Egypt. Until she met my grandpa anyway when her family moved her to the United States. Mom told me that one of my ancestors was a Chieftain of a tribe there!" Aoife giggled and she straightened back up, looking at Lucifer with a tilt of her head. "Isn't that cool?"</p>
<p>"Yes, very interesting." Lucifer had a feeling that his hunch was right about her being a descendant of Eve. She had a dagger that could harm demons. But that did not fully explain her capability to be able to punch him and hurt him. He rubbed his jaw, which was still tender, and he was sure was going to bruise. "Where did you get your dagger?" He wanted to make sure he was right.</p>
<p>"Mom gave it to me. She said it had been passed down through the generations." She nodded and grinned. "She gave me a sword too." Man, she was just sharing everything now.</p>
<p>"A sword?" Did she have Adam's flaming sword as well?</p>
<p>"Uhuh! She said it was one of the only things she kept of dad's after he passed away. When I moved out of her house so I could be closer to campus, she gave it to me to keep in my apartment and use it if I needed to protect myself." She slid off the counter and grabbed a mug off the shelf. "I need some water."</p>
<p>So, her dad was possibly a descendant of Adam, if it had been the same with her dagger that had been passed down through the family. He watched Aoife as she drank from the mug, accidentally spilling a stream of water down her face as she drank too quickly. </p>
<p>"Whoops." She giggled and set the now empty mug down. The front of her pajamas was a little wet now, and them being white, made it so that Lucifer could see through some of the fabric. He looked away, trying to be polite. "So, you're researching me, huh?"</p>
<p>"I was curious about your upbringing, and how your ancestry and family traditions have affected you and made you the way you are." It was mostly the truth.  He did want to know her lineage, but not because of how she acted.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't think mom brought me up the same way as her parents did her. Grandma and grandpa were used to seclusion, and they lived on a farm. That's where mom learned all of her plant magic. Mom didn't want to raise me like that, so she somehow bought a large property in the middle of a suburb and had a small house built and made a ginormous garden. Mom did help me a lot and raised me, but I was also raised by everyone in the neighborhood that would come and hang out in the garden." Aoife looked over at Lucifer, not being able to keep herself from looking him up and down. Was it because she was drunk, or had he always been that hot?</p>
<p>Lucifer noticed the look and decided it was time he went back to his room. "That is all I want to know for now Aoife. You should go to your room and try to sober up before breakfast." He turned to walk away when he felt her pull on his arm.</p>
<p>"Could you walk with me? I don't think I can walk without stumbling and falling over."</p>
<p>"I will walk you to your room, but that is it." Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist, and Aoife did the same to him. She was tracings circles on his side as they walked the short distance back to her room. "Well here you are. I suggest you rest."</p>
<p>Aoife leaned her back against the door, holding onto the door knob. "I will, I promise." She smiled. "Come closer for a second." Lucifer hesitantly stepped closer. "Lean down I wanna tell you something." He raised a brow and leaned down as asked, expecting her to whisper something in his ear. Instead, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then retreated into her room. "See you in a few hours~" she called from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Lucifer stood there in shock, before smiling and running his hand through his hair. This human was going to be interesting to live with for the next year.</p>
<p>Aoife woke up with a pounding headache. She rolled over and checked the time. 7am. Shit she slept through the alarm. She sat up, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered going to the kitchen and finding Leviathan, telling him what he could feed his goldfish with, and then Lucifer coming in and giving her a drink. She knew that her and Lucifer had been talking, but she couldn't remember what. It was too fuzzy. Then she remembered that she had kissed him. "Ah, fuck." She rubbed her hand over her eyes. She messed up.</p>
<p>Sighing, she got up and went to take a quick shower. She did not bother trying to do make up as she knew she would not have time to do so. She decided to do a quick braid of her hair, pulling it back and deftly twining the hair together. Grabbing her uniform, she dressed quickly. As she was buttoning her shirt, she thought of what Diavolo and Lucifer had told her. She did not button her shirt all the way to the collar as she did the day before. Small steps. pulling on her gloves and her jacket, she packed up her stuff and headed to the dining room.</p>
<p>"Good morning Aoife!" Asmodeus called. Aoife flinched.</p>
<p>"Not so loud, my head is pounding." She noticed her normal seat on the end of the table was occupied. Lucifer gestured for her to sit next to him. Great.</p>
<p>"Hung over, are we?" Lucifer inquired as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I don't remember anything that happened after that drink."</p>
<p>"Anything?" He could see Aoife blush. She at least remembered the kiss. He would not pry though. If she chose to ignore it, he would let her.</p>
<p>Breakfast had the normal chatter between the brothers, a few insults slung at Mammon for being a greedy bastard, and some trying to keep Beelzebub from eating all of a certain favorite dish of the brothers.</p>
<p>"Aoife," she moved her attention to Lucifer. "Why did your mom basically name you the Celtic version of Eve?"</p>
<p>Aoife stopped in the middle of taking a bite of her food. Asmodeus choked on his food. Lucifer took note that Asmodeus knew something and would question him later.</p>
<p>"Asmo, I thought you didn't have a gag reflex." If looks could kill, Satan would be dead right now.</p>
<p>Aoife chewed her food and swallowed. Was that what they had been talking about? Did she spill everything she had found out last night after talking with Asmodeus? "Mom told me she named me after the warrior princess Aoibh." </p>
<p>"Aoife, I'm done eating, shall we head to school?" Asmodeus stood up and smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Aoife handed the rest of her food off to Beel, as she was no longer hungry, and grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you guys later."</p>
<p>Asmodeus took her hand and they walked out. Asmodeus glanced behind them once they were out of the house, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them.</p>
<p>"What happened last night with Lucifer?"</p>
<p>"I woke up from a nightmare last night. I guess I had actually screamed, and he had come to check on me. We went to the kitchen and got me some water and then I went back to my room to sleep. I couldn't sleep though so I went and did the homework I should have done last night. I went back to the kitchen to get a snack, ran into Leviathan, and then Lucifer showed up after Leviathan left. I had some demonus I think is what Lucifer called it."</p>
<p>"How much did you have?"</p>
<p>"Like two shots?" Aoife shrugged. "I've been more drunk before, like where I completely blacked out."</p>
<p>"I had like two shots worth. It hit me pretty hard because I drank it pretty fast. I wasn't fall over drunk, but I was pretty drunk. My memory after that is pretty hazy. I know Lucifer and I talked for a little bit, but I don't remember about what. Then he walked me to my room, I kis-" Aoife stopped herself, but Asmodeus caught what she was about to say. "I went back into my room and I guess I fell asleep."</p>
<p>Asmodeus nodded. "It's possible you may have told him what we found out last night."</p>
<p>"But what would have even prompted me to tell him?"</p>
<p>"I think it's because you punched him, and it actually hurt him. Did you not notice the bruise forming on his jaw?" Aoife shook her head. "Yeah, there's a purple tinge on it. He came to me this morning asking if I had anything that could cover it up, but I don't have any make up that matches his skin tone so I told him I couldn't help him."</p>
<p>"Even if I did tell him what we found out last night while in a drunken stupor, wouldn't he have talked to you about it?" Aoife paused as they reached the steps leading to the front of the school building. "Maybe one of us should talk to him directly and find out what is going on?</p>
<p>"That will never work. We tried that in the past and he always is so tight lipped about everything."</p>
<p>Asmodues shook his head. "Okay, well past the serious shit for now, you were about to say you kis-" Aoife quickly covered Asmodeus's mouth with her hands. A few people around them looked at them weird. Since Asmodeus could not just lick her hand, he moved and bit it. "Girl, I'm supposed to be the one covering your mouth, and when we're in bed."</p>
<p>"Asmo!" Aoife squeaked, her face and chest now thoroughly red. She leaned in and spoke just slightly above a whisper. "Yes, I kissed the douche nozzle, but it was just a peck on the lips and nothing else happened."</p>
<p>Suddenly Asmodeus noticed someone behind her. "Solomon, you sneaky little bitch. You're the other exchange student?" Aoife turned around and looked at a white-haired gentleman that was smiling as they approached. Asmodeus gave Solomon a hug. "Aoife, this is Solomon. This bitch has weaseled his way out of giving me his soul and keeps reincarnating. Solomon, this is Aoife. She's the other human student here." </p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you Aoife." Solomon held out his hand, and Aoife took it. "I heard you have the opportunity to live with the Seven Lords." Aoife felt him move one of his fingers to touch the skin just outside of her glove. The energy that flowed through that touch made her shiver. The energy of the demons around her was powerful, but it was not as fear inducing as what was coming from Solomon. She pulled her hand away and stepped so she was behind Asmodeus.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do." She grabbed Asmodeus's hand and squeezed it. "We should head to class Asmo." Asmodeus glanced back and noticed how uncomfortable she was and nodded.</p>
<p>"I will see you late, Aoife." Solomon said as they walked away.</p>
<p>When they got to class, Aoife immediately put her head to the desk and moved to hold her obsidian tucked in her shirt. Asmodeus rubbed her back and inched closer. "Asmo, I don't like him. I'm surrounded by demons, but his energy is the only one that plunged me straight into my brain trying to pull me into fight, flight, or freeze."</p>
<p>"It's probably just because he's an old soul. He is King Solomon." Aoife looked at him in confusion. "So, like, you know King Solomon is an actual person. He has something like 72 pacts, including myself, but he keeps getting out of turning his soul into me and he has reincarnated like a stupid amount of times. After the sixth time he pulled that trick, I kind of gave up on finding him. But if you don't want anything to do with him, we can avoid him."</p>
<p>"Thank you Asmo."</p>
<p>"Okay class, get your notebooks out. We're starting right in on the first chapter today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kind of having iffy feelings about this chapter honestly. And I probably would have had it out yesterday if I hadn't gotten super intoxicated after getting crap news within of an hour of waking up. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mononoke Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leviathan learns something interesting about Aoife, as does Aoife about Leviathan. They end up having a lot of fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some Levi fluff and light smut for all you Leviathan lovers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoife tried to keep Asmodeus from playing on his phone all during class. Asmodeus seemed so uninterested from class since it was not about the anatomy he cared about. She was a little annoyed with Asmodeus, but she kind of got it a little. If someone was not interested in the class, it would be more difficult to get into the class material. After class, they exited while holding hands and Asmodeus sighed.</p>
<p>"What?" Aoife asked.</p>
<p>"I just want something interesting in school for once. Like pheromones and sexual information. Or how mental attraction works."</p>
<p>"I get you." She nodded and squeezed his hand. "It will get to something you're interested in though; I promise."</p>
<p>Asmodeus nodded and launched into gossip from around the school. He was telling her about a succubus who had charmed his roommate’s boyfriend to sleep with her, and the roommate was madder at her boyfriend than the succubus. Which he though was dumb. Aoife agreed as they were walking up to the next class.</p>
<p>"You guys are going to make us late with," Leviathan said before walking into the classroom. Aoife and Asmodeus paused and parted ways.</p>
<p>"Okay, class. We are going to start with Aoife's page, as she was the first one finished and it is well put together based off what I have seen." The teacher said after the bell had rung and everyone had settled down.</p>
<p>The teacher opened the page, showing the basic information page with her old ID picture from her college school ID from her last year. It had her birthday, astrological sign, and other random bits and pieces of information. The first page the teacher went to was the two truths and a lie. The page read, "I've never broken a bone, I've never made a demon pact, I've never gotten in a fight," with a selection box next to each option and a submit button.</p>
<p>"Okay class, let’s go into votes and decide which one is a lie." The teacher hovered over the first option. "Who thinks this one is a lie." Two people raised their hand. The teacher hovered over the second option. "Who thinks this one is a lie?" Everyone else raised their hand. "Well, it's unanimous." The teacher selected 'I've never made a demon pact' and hit submit. The page dripped blood and popped up with a 'you died' came up on the stream. Everyone started whispering back and forth in shock. "Aoife, is this true?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I have never made a demon pact." She nodded and leaned back in her seat with a slight grin on her lips. The teacher moved on to the next page and hushed the class. The next page showed what she disliked most. The whole class turned to her. "I mean billionaires guys. Like they lie and cheat for their own benefit and hurt thousands of others. I don't mean you guys." They shrugged and turned back to the front of the class.</p>
<p>The next page was the teacher pulled up was her favorite memories with her memories, skipping over the past times. A few shivered after "The Garden of Eden" was read over. Aoife chuckled at the reaction. The last page of course that of what she did in her free time. Suddenly, Leviathan slammed his hands down on the desk.</p>
<p><br/>"How do you know that username!?" He screeched in question.</p>
<p>Aoife stared at him in shock for a moment. "I uh played Mononoke World with them. They had asked me how I had a custom character, and I told them I interned at the company that made it, and they bribed me with playing with my own custom character."</p>
<p>Leviathan's eyes widened. "Crystalwitch13?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Aoife realized that Leviathan was the person she played with. "Leviachan?!"</p>
<p>Leviathan hugged Aoife and almost knocked her out of her chair, laughing and grinning. "Oh, my Diavolo! I was so worried when you sent me that message a month ago! I'm so happy I know that you're okay. And I never thought I would meet you in person!" Aoife was laughing and hugging him back.</p>
<p>"I'm happy to finally know who it is. I didn't expect it to be you!" Aoife ruffled his hair and squeezed him. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that with just a basic message."</p>
<p>"Okay you two, we can get to reunion stuff later. We need to continue with class." The teacher said. Leviathan detached himself from Aoife and sat in his seat, pouting. "Okay, let’s move onto the next project."</p>
<p>The two were messaging back and forth on their D.D.Ds for the rest of the class, giggling and talking about different things that happened in game. They were talking about different aspects of their lives and enjoying being able to talk again. When the bell rang, Leviathan took her hand and they walked slowly to their next class.</p>
<p>"Do you have a Devilgram yet?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, no. I'm assume it's like the Instagram in the human world?" Leviathan nodded. "Why don't you help me set it up at lunch?" Leviathan nodded and squeezed her hand. "Awesome! I'm sure Asmo will be excited I'm setting one up too, since he seems to be all about social media." Leviathan rolled his eyes in response.</p>
<p>"I use it to try and be a Deviltube streamer. I try to stream three or four times a week if I get the chance."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's so cool Levi! I hope you can do that as a career in the future."</p>
<p>The two of them walked, talking about everything that she had missed update wise within their shared game. He wanted to get her caught up as soon as possible on all the happenings within the game and their guild. Apparently, he was the guild master now, which she was happy for him.</p>
<p>"I'll see you at lunch Aoife." Leviathan hugged her again and then ran off to go to his class after dropping her off in Satan's care.</p>
<p>Satan raised a brow in question. "We found out that we share a common interest in a game." She walked in and sat in her corner spot as she had the day before and attempted to pay attention within the literature class. There was a small lecture about what books they were going to cover, and then they could do what they needed to for their first assignment. Aoife did not want to bring the book with her until she rebound the pages, so she simply looked over her notes that she already had and started to get a simple idea of what her essay would look like. It was a minimum of three pages, but it seemed like it was going to be much longer than that.</p>
<p>Satan and she walked silently through the hall, just as they had the day before with Satan next to her this time though. He nodded at her when dropping her off with Beelzebub. Class was rather simple today. They reviewed what they made yesterday, and today made some breakfast food. Some devildom pancakes and an omelet. About half the class gave their food to Beelzebub after having it checked. Beelzebub was able to control himself from eating all the food before the teacher could check it this time.</p>
<p>When Beelzebub and Aoife were leaving the classroom, Leviathan came running up and he smiled. "Hey Beel, go ahead of us. I'll walk with Aoife to lunch." Beel nodded and walked ahead, and Leviathan turned to Aoife. "Have you thought of what your username would be for Devilgram?" he asked as they started making their way to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I thought originally I would do crystalwitch13 like I did in Mononoke Land, but I decided I wouldn't." She hummed and thought. "What about WarriorPrincess13 or something? I mean, that is what my name sake is for."</p>
<p>Leviathan nodded and plopped down in his seat. "Okay, that works. I don't think that name is taken yet. And the app should be already downloaded on your D.D.D. I'm gonna go get something to eat really quick, be right back." Leviathan got up and ran to the counter so he could buy some food.</p>
<p>Aoife took out her D.D.D and started messing with the device. She found the app easily and it asked for her email and to make a password as any other app would. Since she had access to her human email here, she figured she could do that as well. It worked out easily. She set her name and was scrolling through the different people to add and added all the brothers, Barbatos, and Diavolo.</p>
<p>"I see you have a Devilgram!" Asmodeus sat down to her right and smiled. "You should take a selfie with me and post it!"</p>
<p>"Maybe later Asmo. I want to post something interesting first." Asmodeus pouted at her and she laughed. "It's my creative side. I don't want my first picture to just be a basic selfie."</p>
<p>Leviathan sat back down next to her and they started their conversation back up. "Do you wanna play Mononoke Land tonight? We can get my second PC set up so we can play."</p>
<p>"Sure, I'd like to get back to it. I'll probably be super rusty with it though."</p>
<p>"That's okay! I'm sure you will remember it through muscle memory since you played so much."</p>
<p>The two continued to talk about Mononoke Land and what they should do that night the rest of lunch, not noticing that the warning bell rang until Belphegor pulled on Aoife's arm to tell her that they needed to get to class or they would be late. Aoife anxiously waited for the day to get through. She was excited to start playing with Leviathan again. She missed playing online with him, and just the game too. When the bell rang to release everyone, her and Leviathan met up outside on the steps and walked together, plotting out their plan for the night. They would spend the hour or two before dinner getting everything set up properly, updated, and make sure the system worked.</p>
<p>"My second PC is in the closet, help me carry everything over to the desk?" Leviathan let her into the room and went straight for the closet, pulling out two monitors, a large desktop, and the cords and peripherals needed to play. Aoife grabbed the desktop and the cords, walking over to the desk while Leviathan followed closely behind with the monitors and peripherals. "Here, let me get the extension for the desk out." He set the items down on the floor and pulled a hidden board from the side of the desk and folded a pair of legs down. "Tadah!" He exclaimed, making Aoife laugh.</p>
<p>They set up the monitors in the correct position on the desk, setting the desktop on the ground right next to the legs and getting all the wiring set up. First the plugged in the monitors, then the peripherals and the ethernet cable, and then plugged everything into the surge protector. The computer booted up and immediately said it needed an update and started downloading the update. It took about thirty minutes for the update to finish. After the computer was all set up, they reinstalled Mononoke Land, and let it download, chit chatting back and forth before they got a message that dinner was going to be ready in twenty minutes. The two stopped by her room on the way to the dining room so she could quickly change into something more comfortable, and then they headed the rest of the way to the dining room.</p>
<p>"Aoife, I hope you will not slack on your school studies because you have found that you and Leviathan share the common interest in gaming." Lucifer commented as he ate.</p>
<p>"I won't. I did manage to graduate valedictorian of my class while keeping up with Levi in gaming. I should be fine." She hummed and smiled at Leviathan.</p>
<p>"Very well. When you are both done eating, you may leave. Please put your dishes in the kitchen though to aid with clean up."</p>
<p>The two of them finished eating rather quickly. Aoife, of course not being able to eat much at a time, finished before Leviathan and took her dishes to the kitchen and waited for him. When they were both done, they practically ran back to Leviathans bedroom so they could start playing. They both logged in and got themselves set up.</p>
<p>"Okay, so what should we do first?" Aoife asked, looking at her character while she did the idle motion on screen.</p>
<p>"How about we tackle that last dungeon we tried before you left? It's only open for another few days and I haven't been able to get through myself."</p>
<p>"What!? But we couldn't even get through last time with just the two of us. And no one in our guild is interested in doing the dungeon last time I checked."</p>
<p>"I think we will be fine." Leviathan gave her a grin.</p>
<p>Aoife sighed. "Okay, but if I die and lose all of my inventory, that's your fault and you are repurchasing everything I have for me."</p>
<p>"Okay okay. Let me get the party started and we will go."</p>
<p>The event dungeon was the labyrinth. They had heard that it was the typical labyrinth from myth in which every way you took led to the center, and at the center there would be a hulking beast to fight to win the dungeon. Last time they went through, it was rather difficult because neither of them was fully prepared. They quickly stocked up on health and mana potions, and then set out for the dungeon. When they were teleported there, they quickly got to work with the opening scene of goblins that came out. That was the easy part. Afterwards were creepy bug creatures that looked like giant praying mantis and fly hybrids. The last time they had come across these monsters, they had both died rather quickly. This time, they go through. As they walked, they continued to follow the path, picking up items as they found them and slaying the various creatures that came in their path. They suddenly reach two gigantic doors that had lots of chests to open in which they found health and mana items within.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess we are at the boss." Aoife mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yup, looks like it. Grab everything you can carry, and we will go in when you're ready."</p>
<p>Aoife grabbed the health items, leaving the mana for Leviathan as she was primarily a melee fighter. She looked over at him and gave him a nod, and they both walked up to the doors and pushed them open. Inside, they found a minotaur that was at least two stories tall and carrying a large double-sided axe. Aoife gasped and primed herself for the battle. The beast immediately swung at them and they both barely dodged. They both dodged around and kept their distance, barely scratching the surface of its health bar. </p>
<p>"Hey, distract it and let me see if I can get a hit in behind it. Maybe if I hit it with my sword it will do more damage."</p>
<p>"Okay, just be careful."</p>
<p>Leviathan ran one way and started shooting small spells at the minotaur and it followed, opening it up to a back attack from Aoife. She quickly got behind it, jumping and swinging the blade to come right down on the back of its head. The beast spun and immediately caught her with its axe, sending her flying across the room, cutting her health points in half.</p>
<p>"Aoife!" Leviathan shouted.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that hurt." She quickly downed a health potion and started dodging around again. "I think if we keep doing that it will work until I can get my special attack up. It knocked it's health down by an eighth." </p>
<p>"Are you sure? I don't think there are any openings for you to get away."</p>
<p>"I saw one, but I'll have to be fast. Maybe teleport if I have to." </p>
<p>Leviathan nodded and started his distraction technique again. Surprisingly, it worked again. This time, Aoife ran up as fast as she could, hit the beast on the head, and darted back before the axe could come in contact with her. They let out a slight cheer, and then continued with their efforts, repeating the motion three more times before Aoife's special attack was charged. Aoife ran up and started her special attack, eight blades flying down from the sky to pierce the beast at different angles. The blades dissolved and Aoife came running up and gave one last blow to the monster in the chest. They were not sure if it did it, but the monster teetered, and then fell over before dissolving into thin air and leaving behind a large chest. They had done it.</p>
<p>Aoife laughed and tackled Leviathan into a hug, and he hugged her back. The momentum knocked them both out of their chairs and they went rolling on the ground, Leviathan landing on top of her. They both breathed heavy and stared at each other for a moment. Leviathan tentatively leaned down, stopping just before his lips touched hers. Aoife closed the distance, giving Leviathan a soft kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. The two laid there and kissed, slowly becoming more passionate. Leviathan's hand moved to pull on her shirt and Aoife stopped him for a moment.</p>
<p>"Is it because of your scars?" He commented. They had been so close, that he was one of the few people she had told about it. She nodded. "I don't care. I think you're beautiful." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "And if you're up for it, I want to give you a reward." He gave her a devilish grin. Her face heated up brightly, but she nodded.</p>
<p>Leviathan got up, pulling her up and carrying her to his bed, setting her down gently before he stripped his shirt off. He crawled on top of her again and started to kiss her passionately, moving his hands over her body before pulling at the bottom hem of her shirt and pulling it up, only breaking the kiss to pull the clothing over her head and throw it to the side. He moved his hands over her bare skin and pulled him against her, rolling them so that she was straddled on top and pressed against his chest. He fumbled with her bra clasp, throwing that to the side as well.</p>
<p>Aoife pulled back and looked over Leviathan, running her hands over his chest and abs, biting her lip.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" Leviathan cooed. Aoife nodded and moved back down to kissing him, grinding her hips against his, eliciting a moan from the demon.</p>
<p>Aoife shifted and pulled her pants and underwear off, shyly moving as Leviathan stared her down hungrily. He hummed and pulled the rest of his clothing off, and she was pushed on her back and Leviathan captured her lips again. He slowly kissed down her body, nipping at the skin on her breasts and at her hips. He kissed back up her and hovered for a moment, grinding his tip against her and moaning.</p>
<p>"You ready?" She nodded.</p>
<p>Leviathan slowly pushed into her, wary of how she would react. He did not want to hurt in anyway. It was uncomfortable a little with his size, but she got used to the feeling of him inside her rather quickly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down into a kiss.</p>
<p>"Move."</p>
<p>At the command, Leviathan pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her, making her cry out in pleasure. Damn, who would have thought this boy would make her feel like that in just one thrust? Well, he was not really a boy. Leviathan continued his movements antagonizingly slow until Aoife was begging for more. He stopped for a moment, which made her whine and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. After a few moments of eye contact, he picked up his pace and kept the same force behind his thrusts, making her want to scream.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Leviathan. I'm gonna cum." She managed to get out between her whimpers and moans.</p>
<p>"Then cum for me." He growled. He was close to and knew when she orgasmed, he wouldn't be far behind. </p>
<p>A few more thrusts and Aoife came, moaning loudly and digging her nails into his back. Leviathan thrusted once, twice, and then came himself, moaning and gasping. As the two started to come down, Leviathan collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. She smiled and laid there for a moment before turning to Leviathan.</p>
<p>"I have an idea."</p>
<p>Leviathan cocked an eyebrow. "An idea?"</p>
<p>"Take a picture of me. For my Devilgram."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Just trust me."</p>
<p>She got her D.D.D out and handed it to Leviathan, pushing him back a little so she could rearrange the sheets to cover the lower half of her body and hold them up to cover her chest most of the way. She turned her back partially to him and looked down to the side. Leviathan got the idea and took a few pictures before walking back and handing her the device back. She looked through the pictures and chose one, editing it to have a specific filter. Uploading it to the page, she captioned it 'I am a warrior. I have scars. I am still beautiful." She set the D.D.D down and yawned.</p>
<p>"Do you think I could sleep here? I don't know if I can walk all the way back to my room."</p>
<p>Leviathan laughed. "Yeah. I've got an alarm set for 6, so you should be able to get some rest and still have time to get ready." He pulled her down next to him and cuddled up to her. "Good night Aoife."</p>
<p>"Good night Levi."</p>
<p>The two slowly drifted to sleep, not noticing that Aoife's phone was dinging with new notifications about every ten seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So I have a little announcement. I am hoping to get a source of income started through my writing, but with the current state of the world, it makes it difficult to get published right now. So, I started a patreon!</p>
<p>If you would like to support me, and get some cool benefits on the patreon as well, come check me out at https://www.patreon.com/misslucifer13<br/>It is a patreon set up for my writing and for my gaming. I stream on twitch under the username MrLucifer66613 if you want to check me out sometime as well!</p>
<p>Even if you guys cannot contribute on my patreon, I will still be updating here as much as I can. I would just appreciate if you helped me share it around! </p>
<p>If you want to talk to me and ask me questions about different things in my life, how I do my writing process, ect ect, you can also join me on my discord!<br/>Here is the invite link: https://discord.gg/GWPAMB</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and let me know if there is anything else that I could do better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>